La maldición del sol
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Rukia ha contraído matrimonio con Kurosaki como le llaman los aldeanos.Para que les permita el acceso a la única fuente de agua que tiene el pueblo. Corría el Rumor de que el fue un asesino pero a Rukia no le importo con tal de salvar a su pueblo.Ella aprendera que los Rumores no hacen a las personas y el que no todas las personas son egoístas. Léanlo
1. Chapter 1

Este Fanfic ocurre en la era Edo. Espero que les guste y también espero hacerlo mejor que los anteriores. Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para que les guste. Es una adaptación. Es una historia de amor y solo espero que los convenza el primer capítulo y cualquier cosa coméntenla. Los quiero

''_Se supone que una boda une más que dos vidas, dos almas y que al unirse forman un solo corazón''_-Pensaba Una joven que era preparada para su boda.

El kimono que portada era blanco, con bordados en plateado, haciendo resaltar la blanca piel de la novia, su cabello largo tenía un color azabache y era adornado con horquillas. Mientras la maquillaban no pudo evitar que de sus enigmáticos ojos color violeta.

-Debes de estar feliz querida, muchas personas se salvaran gracias a ti- le dijo la mujer que la terminaba de arreglar-No tardaran mucho en venir los sirvientes de Kurosaki-sama.

La joven novia se puso de pie y abraso a aquella mujer

-Sabes oba-sama, jamás pensé en casarme con alguien que no conozco, del cual solo he escuchado atrocidades. Pero tienes razón gracias a esta boda mucha gente se salvara- al terminar de hablar la chica camino hacia la entrada de su casa se puso sus geta (las sandalias) y abrió la puerta principal.

-Rukia, espero que a pesar de todo encuentres tu felicidad-le dijo para despedirla su abuela, ya que afuera esperaban los sirvientes de Kurosaki. Esperaron a que la joven subiera a la cabina y una vez adentro cada uno de ellos tomo uno de los palos laterales del carruaje. La cabina iba adornada con una hermosa seda roja como cortina, adentro había cojines que hacían juego con la seda del kimono blanco de ella.

Rukia iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, El lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante, Era un enorme castillo, el cual siempre había visto desde afuera pero jamás desde adentro. Lo que ella sentía era miedo y curiosidad. No se dio cuenta de que después de media hora de viaje ya habían llegado. Solo sintió cuando cuidadosamente los sirvientes de Kurosaki depositaron la cabina en el piso.

La recibió un viejo con una barba muy larga, quien amablemente le mostro el camino. Todo iba bien hasta que el anciano se detuvo y ella vio a un chico de espaldas.

'' ¿será el?''- se preguntó a sí misma. El chico voltio y camino hacia ella, y Rukia sintió como su corazón palpitaba violentamente con cada pazo de el

-Este es el capitán Shiba Kaien-dijo el anciano – Ella es la nueva esposa de Kurosaki-sama- completo

-Es muy bella, el estará complacido-dijo Kaien, Rukia se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el no fuera su esposo.

Una figura masculina apareció detrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros, el anciando y el capitán Shiba hicieron una reverencian. Por su parte Rukia volvió a sentir la misma intriga que hace un momento. Ella sintió curiosidad y voltio

-Kurosaki-sama- Escucho decir al anciano y a Shiba en coro.

-Tu… eres-salió como un susurro, ya que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba asustada y sus ojos lo reflejaban

-Tu esposo-agrego el hombre. Era alto y tenía el cabello largo y negro la única parte visible de su cara era la parte superior, ya que la inferior permanecía oculta en vendas. Lo único a lo que Rukia le puso atención fue a sus ojos. A pesar de su apariencia fría sus ojos eran cálidos y tenían un color ambar que Rukia noto y cuando estaba perdida observándolos.

La voz del anciano la saco de sus pensamientos.-Kurosaki-sama, ella es su esposa Kuchiki Rukia-

-Llévenla a su habitación, y como acuerdo al trato habré la puerta que le permita a los aldeanos ir al rio- dijo dedicándole una mirada a su esposa

-Gracias Kurosaki-sama- Dijo Rukia, viendo al piso ya que había sido un día bastante largo

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?, no creo que los beneficiados te las hayan dado a ti-Respondió a su esposa, y al terminar de decirlo vio como ella se mordía el labio y un suspiro se escapaba

-Creo que tiene razón, iré a mi cuarto, hoy fue un día muy largo. Con su permiso- El anciano le mostro la gran habitación que ahora le pertenecía, Era espaciosa y exquisitamente decorada, pero ella estaba tan cansada y confundida que comenzó a quitarse los arreglos del cabello hasta que los soltó completamente, lavo su cara para quitarse todo el maquillaje, y el kimono hasta que solo estuvo en Yukata y después de recostarse se profundamente dormida.

''Pensé que todo había sido un sueño pero veo que no''- pensó mientras adormilada observaba la habitación. Se sentó y entonces alguien toco la puerta

-pase- Respondió la recién levantada

-Buenos días, Rukia. Yo soy Yachiru y estarás a mi cuidado- dijo amablemente la chica de cabello rosa. Que no parecía tener más de 10 años, quien en sus brazos traía un hermoso Kimono rojo

-¿Por qué has traído eso?- pregunto confundida Rukia

-Pues, porque ya se sirvió el desayuno, y Kurosaki – Nii quiere desayunar contigo y me pidió que te alistara.

En la mesa se había servido dos platos y el Ojimiel esperaba por su esposa, esa mañana ya no llevaba vendas que cubrieran su rostro, pacifico veía el té recién servido, hasta que su paz se vio frustrada por una niña corriendo

-Mira, mira, Le sienta muy bien ese color a Rukia ¿cierto?- Pregunto animosa Yachiru esperando impaciente la respuesta del hombre.

-Así es. Rukia siéntate-Respondió el Pelinegro

-Ya vez, dijo que eres muy linda- grito Yachiru feliz, pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver la reacción al comentario del pelinegro.

Al ver aquella escena en el rostro de Rukia se formó una enorme sonrisa.

''Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto''- pensó

Bueno creo que tienen preguntas, y una de esas es porque describí a Ichigo así, Pues lo describí como cuando se fusionó con Zanguetsu , Es que tiene una maldición pero ya no les adelantaré mas. Si quieren saber más. Pues muy fácil síguelo leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro antes de que se me confundan, Ichigo y Mugetsu son la misma persona e Ichigo solo dice lo que leerán a continuación para saber más sobre Rukia**.

Mientras desayunaban el ojimiel no dejaba de ver a su esposa, ella estaba concentrada comiendo tranquilamente y lo hacía con una delicadeza y elegancia de la que el disfrutaba contemplar. Sus ojos por ningún motivo se levantaban mantenía la vista hacia abajo. Pero pudo notar que Kurosaki no dejaba de observarla.

-¿Por qué no dejas de observarme?-Pregunto ella, sin sonar grosera. Solo lo hico por mera curiosidad. Su voz sonó dulce y rompió el silencio que reinaba en el comedor.

-Por qué me es intrigante, el por qué no te lamentas el haberte alejado de tu familia, tu amigos y de la persona que amas- Soltó su respuesta el pelinegro, pensando que la reacción de Rukia sería el llanto.

-Es muy fácil, porque todas las personas que mencionaste son importantes para mí. Porque al venir aquí los estoy protegiendo y no solo a ellos si no a mi pueblo y eso me reconforta- al terminar de hablar, alzo la mirada para hacer contacto con los ojos de su esposo.

- Bueno tienes razón, A mí los Dioses me castigaron por no poder proteger a alguien importante para mí. Y desde ahí no he tenido la necesidad de proteger a alguien- dijo con notable nostalgia, Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar y antes de abrir la puesta se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la joven que aún estaba sentada- Por cierto Rukia hoy Yachiru te llevara a recorrer el palacio, para que conozcas a los demás-

-¿los demás?-dijo dudosa

-Sí, o ¿creíste que vivía solo en un lugar tan grande y que por eso quería a una esposa?- Pregunto adivinando el pensamiento de su esposa, y reafirmo su sospecha cuando un sonrojo se formó en la cara de Rukia.

El resto del día se fue volando, visitó la parte este del palacio. Vio el jardín, era tan hermoso y aún más el lago cristalino y lo atravesaba un elaborado puente de madera. Conoció a Ishida, se puede decir uno de los mejores amigos de Kurosaki y a Riruka una adivina que vivía en el palacio, una entrañable compañera del antes mencionado.

Pronto se hizo de noche y ella regreso a su habitación. A decir verdad extrañaba mucho a su familia, en especial a su hermano que ni siquiera se pudo despedir de él, pero sabía que estaría orgulloso de ella cuando el regresara de su largo viaje.

´´Espero poder soñar con las personas que amo, así estaré lo suficientemente cerca de ellas''- pensó mientras se acomodaba en su enorme cama para dormir.

En medio de la noche todo el palacio dormía, cuando Rukia despertó de golpe y muy exaltada, sudaba frio porque había tenido una pesadilla. Al darse cuenta que solo era un sueño salió de las cobijas y se dirigió a la puerta de su alcoba pues había escuchado ruidos en el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta despacio y justo afuera de su cuarto estaba un joven, que no pudo divisar bien, pues era una oscura noche nublada. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue su altura y su silueta, se parecía a Kien, pero después de observarlo mejor se dio cuenta que no era el

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto ella asustada, pues nadie le había hablado de otra persona aparte de las que conoció hoy. El rápido tapo la boca de ella con su mano y la jalo adentro de la recamara,

-Calma, no te are daño, es solo que no podía dormir y por eso me levante- dijo el mientras la soltaba, ella fue corriendo por una vela que estaba al lado de su cama y la prendió así pudo observarlo mejor.

Ella quedo sorprendida, la piel del chico era bronceada y tenía un color de cabello bastante singular, era naranja y corto su cabello tenía un estilo parecido al de Shiba Kaien, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver los ojos de ese joven, se parecían tanto a los de su esposo.

-No has respondido mi pregunta- dijo secamente la chica de ojos violáceos quien no dejaba de observar con desconfianza al chico

-Me llamo Ichigo- respondió el pelinaranja mientras observaba detenidamente a Rukia- y me ¿imagino que eres la nueva esposa de mi hermano no?-pregunto sin más y de una forma desinteresada que hizo enojar a Rukia

-Asi es, bueno –pensaba que contestar, hasta que proceso bien la información- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Kurosaki-sama es tu hermano?- Estaba aún más atónita no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban- ¿Pe…pero... co... Como es que… Nadie me conto de ti?

-Pues muy fácil, yo siempre he vivido a la sombre de Muguetsu Pues soy el menor y – Antes de que continuara Rukia lo interrumpió,

-Sé que es vivir a la sombra de tu hermano mayor- dijo con tristeza evidente y el chico no pensó que ella actuara de esa forma- Él siempre ha hecho cosas para mejorar la vida de nuestro pueblo y yo no, hasta ahora- prosiguió y Así comenzó una plática que duro poco más de dos horas y de estar parados terminaron sentados en el piso de la habitación con la vela que ella había prendido en medio de los plática término por que Ichigo se pasó a retirar y Rukia cayó en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente Kurosaki estaba terminando unos pergaminos y fue interrumpido como de costumbre por Yachiru

-Kurosaki-niii puedo despertar a Rukia-chan, es que estoy aburrida-se quejó la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero

-No, déjala dormir, Anoche le costó quedarse dormida y por eso es que aún no despierta.

Poco a poco Rukia se acostumbraba a su vida en el palacio, en el día a veces estaba acompañando a su esposo, cada día parecía que se conocían más , Por las noches esperaba la presencia de Ichigo en su habitación para que le hiciera compañía y platicaran por horas como se les había hecho costumbre.

Era temprano cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron y entro la figura de una mujer de cabellos dorados, comenzó a caminar y todo el que la presenciaba le dedicaba una reverencia, su Kimono era Hermoso y arrastraba una cola, era Negro con flores rojas y el obi rojo, tenia una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando llego con el anciano pidió ser llevada ante Mugetsu (solo las personas mas cercanas lo llamaban así, los Aldeanos tenían prohibido decirle así por eso lo llamaban Kurosaki).

Él se encontraba como de costumbre escribiendo cuando la puerta se azoto, era Ishida quien parecía haber visto al mismísimo demonio

-Oye tú, ha llegado y sin avisar-

-¿Quién?- pregunto sin el más mínimo interés y sin dejar de escribir

-Masaki-sama- Al escuchar ese nombre se levanto inmediatamente Kurosaki quien al hacer eso rego su tinta, y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Ishida, al llegar al jardín encontró a la mujer que veía al arrollo, al escuchar los pasos voltio y lo abraso

-Hijo- salió de su boca mientras el respondió el abraso rápidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confuso

-Pues vengo a conocer a tu esposa- Dijo con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Así es, Es una adaptación de la ''Novia del dios del agua'' pero pues como verán solo tome la temática de la trama y algunas situaciones que en esa hermosa historia vienen. Y pues espero que les guste, por cierto una enorme disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, lo hice de noche y me estaba durmiendo xD.**

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está tu esposa?, Quiero conocerla Mugetsu-dijo Seria sin perder la gracia que caracterizaba a la mujer

-Aun duerme, pero le diré a Yachiru que le avise de tu presencia para que baje, Por cierto madre te vez igual que la última vez que te vi- elogio haciendo una reverencia a la mujer. Pronto llamó a Yachiru para avisarle a Rukia que se alistara y fuera al comedor.

La niña salió corriendo a avisarle a Rukia quien se estaba alistando para ir a desayunar.

Rukia-chan!- llego apresurada y preocupada y se le notaba –Bueno veras, en el castillo hay visitas- completo la niña obtenindo de respuesta una cara de desentendimiento por parte de la ojivioleta

-Bueno, pero no creo que sea para que te pongas así- dijo Rukia tratando de calmar a la peli rosa.

-Es que tú no entiendes, Vino Misaki-Sama, la madre de Kurosaki-nii-chillo

-Su ¿madre?- por alguna razón se sentía más nerviosa que cuando conoció a su esposo y muchas preguntas llegaron a su mente. Al ver que Rukia se puso nerviosa Yachiru trato de calmarla.

-Mira solo baja y conócela, no es tan mala, solo trata de darle una buena impresión – La mirada de Rukia reflejaba un poco de inseguridad pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que ir a conocerla.

Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, y suspiros salían continuamente de ella, el recorrido de su cuarto al comedor se le hizo eterno y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho la voz de su pequeña acompañante

-Por cierto Rukia, no la hagas enojar, Se ve inofensiva pero no lo es, conoce los venenos más letales del mundo-

El comentario de Yachiru fue directo al corazón de Rukia, ahora sentía aún más presión por darle una buena impresión a aquella mujer, que se veía era temida por las personas que vivian en el palacio.

Bien, deséame suerte- dijo Rukia casi en un suspiro seguido de eso entro a la habitación donde estaban tomando te su esposo , la madre de el e Ishida . Entro e hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

-Madre, ella es mi esposa. Rukia- dijo el hombre de cabellera negra.

-Es bonita, aunque un poco bajita , Por cierto no estés tensa, no soy alguien a quien debas temer- dijo amablemente la mujer, ante el comentario causo reacción en Ishida quien se asomó en su frente una gota de sudor, Rukia rio tontamente tratando de esconder la tensión. –Ya se, para que te relajes dime, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

''La verdad es que se ve joven, pero no quiero decirle una edad errónea, ya que se puede enojar y no quiero morir tan joven''-Pensaba Rukia quien estaba en tremendo aprieto,

Am.. ¿25?- dijo al escucharlo a Masaki se le iluminaron los ojos, por parte de Mugetsu rompió en carcajadas, sintiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Masaki .

-Tu esposa me cae muy bien, hijo- dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

-Por cierto, su otro hi…j-

-Rukia, por favor déjame solo con mi madre, necesito halar con ella en privado, Ishida, por favor llévala con Riruka – Termino de hablar y su amigo lo obedeció, cuando estaba solos y ya no se escuchaban los pasos de los que recién se habían ido la mujer hablo.

-Estoy segura que iba a decir ''otro hijo' '.Dime, ella no sabe que tu otra forma y tu es el mismo ¿cierto?- pregunto con intriga la mujer

-Así, es me presente como Ichigo, y ella cree que Ichigo es mi hermano menor-suspiro Mugetsu, pasando su mano por el pelo- Lo hice por que sabia que podría ganarme su confianza y poder conocerla mas como Ichigo-explico a su madre

-Y que crees que haga cuando sepa la verdad, o es que piensas no decirle la verdad, y ¿por culpa de quien estas así?- dijo a modo de reprocho la mujer

-Yo se que te molesta recordar lo que paso esa vez con Senna, pero lo hago por su bien, por que lo creas o no empecé a sentir algo por ella.

Mientras madre e hijo hablaban, Rukia se encontraba con Riruka en el jardín. Riruka se había ganado la confianza de la esposa de Mugetsu y la que disipaba las dudas de Rukia.

-Riruka, dime algo. ¿Quién es Senna? Por casualidad escuche una conversación de Kurosaki e Ishida.-pregunto Rukia con un sentimiento de que no le gustaría escuchar mucho la respuesta.

-Pues fue la primera esposa de Mugetsu- Dijo cortante

Y la ojivioleta tuvo razón, la respuesta no le agrado mucho, sintió un vacio en su estomago y hubiera querido no saber esa respuesta.


	4. Chapter 3-2

**Discúlpenme si hice el otro capítulo muy corto, es que de un momento a otro la inspiración me vino y se fue pero lo hago con todo mi cariño para ustedes.**

-Fue la única mujer que conoció el amor de Mugetsu.-menciono Riruka sin dejar de ver al horizonte-Pero no te preocupes por ella está muerta- dijo sin expresar sentimiento alguno en su gesto y voltio a ver a Rukia.

-Ahora, veo –dijo Rukia, y al parecer por el tono de voz, la noticia le había afectado-Sabes Riruka, iré a caminar, necesito un rato para pensar-

Rukia se alejaba pensativa, y por alguna razón sentía celos de aquella mujer muerta y no necesariamente por ser la primera esposa de Mugetsu, sino porque no hace mucho Ichigo menciono ese nombre, como si por ella hubiera sentido algo profundo, parecía que era el quien había perdido a su esposa.

''_Yo…aunque no lo quiera admitir, siento algo por ichigo. Creo que estoy siendo egoísta, al engañar a todos''-_ Pensaba mientras caminaba sin darse cuenta que faltaba poco para su cuerpo se cayera al estanque del jardín y a cada paso estaba más cerca de la orilla y antes de llegar se dio cuenta a donde iba a terminar si continuaba. Así que decidió volver, pero a la hora de girar en su pie un pedazo de tierra donde ella estaba cayó al estanque, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!-Grito la pelinegra de baja estatura, solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto contra el agua pero esta no llego en cambio sintió un jalón del brazo que hizo que callera al suelo, pero el impacto no fue fuerte – Shiba-san –Dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, ya que había caído encima de aquel hombre

-Por favor, se más cuidadosa-dijo serenamente el

-Muchas gracias, no debí caminar tan distraídamente- ella le sonrió amablemente '_'Si tu fueras Mugetsu, en estos momentos no estaría en este enredo''_ pensó mientras un suspiro se le escapaba

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien Rukia?- pregunto Kaien con preocupación

- Estoy bien, solo que acabo de conocer a Masaki-sama y no sé qué impresión le haya causado. Gracias, porque en el tiempo que llevo aquí tú siempre me salvas en el momento más oportunos-terminó con un leve sonrojo

-Y lo volveré a hacer, te dije que te protegeré siempre que pueda- dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de ella, pero esa atmosfera fue interrumpida por Yachiru, ya que buscaba a Rukia para que jugara con ella.

''_Definitivamente, si Kaien fuera Mugetsu, ahora estaría enamorada de él_''.

Esa tarde Rukia no la pasó muy bien, ya quería que fuera de noche para hablar con Ichigo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. La confusión la mataba, no bajo a cenar, ya que con solo pensar en la comida se le quito el hambre.

Cuando intento dormir para dejar de pensar tuvo un sueño, en el cual veía a Ichigo con una mujer que juraba ser Senna. Se despertó de golpe al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, era de madrugada y tenía una idea de quien era, así que se apresuró en ir a abrir.

Ichigo, pasa- Dijo mientras abría la puerta, por alguna razón verlo en el marco de la puerta la hizo recordar cuando se conocieron. El iba a entrar cuando de pronto se desplomo y de no ser porque ella lo detuvo se hubiera estrellado contra el piso, La ojivioleta se dio cuenta del olor a alcohol que del chico emanaba.

Rukia-dijo el e hizo más evidente la ebriedad. La joven lo jalo como pudo a su cama y lo recostó

Ichigo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, mira como estas-dijo ella mientras lo acomodaba, para ella era difícil ya que estaba bastante pesado a pesar de ser delgado, cuando acomodo sus brazos la mano de él la tomo por la barbilla y llevo su cara frente a la suya y sin que ella los esperará la beso.

Aunque el corazón de ella se aceleró y una parte de ella se sentía feliz, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pues ella estaba casada con su hermano, pero lo peor fue cuando de los labios de él salió el nombre que intento olvidar en todo el día

Senna-dijo mientras se separaba de ella. Rukia solo se quitó la mano de el de la cara, se bajó de la cama y toco la frente del chico, al parecer tenia temperatura, así que bajo por un poco de agua fresca y saco barios pañuelos de su ropa, los remojo y los puso en su frente y continuamente los cambiaba . Hasta que sintió que la temperatura le bajo. Aunque estaba enojada sabía que tenía que ayudarlo.

-Por fin- dijo ella una vez que sintió que la temperatura había bajado, había pasado poco más de dos horas que lo estaba cuidando, cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella, pero el estaba ocupando la cama, así que acercó una silla a la horilla de la cama y ahí se quedó dormida, con la cabeza y los brazos recostados en la cama.

Una luz se asomaba por la ventana, y un dolor de cabeza insoportable se hizo presente, apenas abrió los ojos se sobresaltó, su primera reacción fue levantarse y verse al espejo. Al ver que había cambiado de forma se dispuso a emprender su huida, pero al ver a la pequeña chica recostada en la orilla de la cama no pudo.

Fue a donde ella estaba y la cargo, la acomodo y la arropo después de eso salió de la recamara sin que nadie lo viera, pero no se dio cuenta que una pequeña pelirosa lo observaba.


	5. Chapter 4

**Explicacion total del capítulo anterior: 1- Muguetsu es la otra parte de Ichigo. La forma real es Ichigo pero recuerden que tiene una maldicion. 2- Kaien no tiene otra forma, el solo es una persoa más del palacio, es una persona cercana a ** **Ichigo. 3- Rukia pensó ****'**_**'Si tu fueras Mugetsu, en estos momentos no estaría en este enredo'' (refiriéndose a Kaien)'**_**, Porque ella siente que de Mugetsu no se puede enamorar, solo está con él por el deber a su pueblo y al no poder enamorarse de su esposo por la manera fría en la que se comporta comienza a sentir algo por Ichigo. Recordemos que en el primer capítulo ella cree que Kaien era Mugetsu, y si estuviera casada con Kaien ella siente que ya estaría enamorada de él y no tendría que estar entre dos personas (ella piensa eso porque no sabe que Ichigo y Mugetsu es la misma persona). 4.- Ella siente algo por Ichigo por Kaien aún no. Espero que le hayan entendido y al haber aclarado sus dudas proseguiré…. y a petición de ustedes are el capítulo más amplio.**

La pequeña peli rosa corrió a esconderse debajo de una mesa para que no la viera el hombre que acababa de salir de aquella habitación, sin dejar de preguntarse qué hacía ahí tan temprano. Esperó a que se fuera y por fin salió de su escondite.

Poco después de dos horas de lo ocurrido se encontraba jugueteando en el jardín cuando llegó Riruka buscando a Mugetsu.

-Oye, ¿no has visto a Mugetsu?- preguntó con tono altanero, provocando el enojo de la pequeña

-Si, en la mañana lo vi saliendo del cuarto de Rukia, al parecer pasaron la noche juntos- respondió la niña sabiendo que despertaría la cólera de la mujer. Y así sucedió, Riruka se dio la media vuelta mientras hacia una rabieta y se fue, Yachiru divertida solo la observaba alejarse.

En el enorme palacio donde Masaki vivía había llegado un hombre anciano con un enorme libro en sus manos, pidió ver a la 'gran madre' como era llamada. La hermosa mujer salió a su encuentro, el hombre hizo una reverencia.

-Se lo que quiere ver en este libro, pero yo ya lo he visto. Se la respuesta a esa gran duda que usted guarda-el anciano abría el libro cuando ella lo interrumpió

-No te hago perder tu tiempo, solo respóndeme. ¿Esa niña está destinada para mi hijo?- pregunto preocupada Masaki

-Así, es gran madre-le afirmo

-Si así es, tendrán que demostrarlo, pues el destino no está escrito en piedra. Escucha bien, Si mi hijo va a preguntarte lo mismo que yo te acabo de preguntar, le dirás que no. Lo hago para proteger a ambos.- dijo aquella mujer

-Si así lo desea, así lo hare, gran madre. Me retiro-Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia mientras se iba. La mujer estaba pensativa sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, cerró los ojos y suspiro

''_No sé si estoy haciendo bien, pero sé que esa relación no le traerá nada bueno a ninguno''_

-por cierto gran madre-interrumpió un sirviente- ¿Qué le dijo su hijo acerca de su nueva esposa?- el sirviente espero una buena respuesta pues la mujer al recordar, sonrió.

-Dijo que está enamorado de ella. Aunque eso me tiene preocupada-respondió con franqueza Masaki.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde y Rukia buscaba un pequeño conejo que había entrado en el jardín, y se había perdido entre los grandes árboles, La joven lo siguió hasta adentrarse entre la arboleda. Llegó un momento en el que no supo donde se encontraba, no sabía cómo regresar y lo peor de todo no había encontrado al conejo. A lo lejos pudo ver unas ruinas que parecían ser parte del palacio así que camino hacia ellas.

Le costaba trabajo caminar entre tantos árboles, una vez cerca corrió hacia la puerta. Voltio a todos lados a ver si se encontraba alguien cerca, pero no pude ver a nadie. Enfrente de la puerta decidió abrirla y entrar

-¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien?- pregunto en voz alta, no hubo respuesta, solo el eco que reprodujo el mismo sonido que ella había hecho. Cuando estaba segura que no había nadie en ese lugar escucho una voz

-Al fin, conozco a la Esposa de Mugetsu – Dijo aquel hombre de aspecto extraño, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y una sonrisa tenebrosa.- veo que no te ha hablado de mí al ver tu expresión, Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, fiel servidor de Mugetsu-dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia ante Rukia.

-Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia- se presentó la ojivioleta

-Veo que aun usas tu nombre de soltera, o es que ¿acaso no te sientes cómoda con tu esposo?- pregunto Shinji sin dejar de sonreír

-No, no es eso, es solo que a decir verdad no lo conozco muy bien- respondió un poco incomoda

-y ¿Qué tanto conoces del?-pregunto curioso

-Pues que … no habla mucho, es un poco frio y tiene un hermano- dijo ella mientras pensaba en otras cosas que podría decir

-y ¿Cómo dices que se llama el hermano de Mugetsu?- sin entender nada, hasta donde el sabia Mugetsu era hijo único

-Se llama Ichigo, a decir verdad no se parecen en nada ellos dos- comparándolos en su mente

-¿Ichigo?- Le había descubierto la mentira, pero no podía decírsela a Rukia solo porque sí- Creo que deberías regresar, te llevare al palacio- le dijo el hombre mientras la llevaba hacia la salida y le mostraba un sendero que conectaba el palacio con aquellas ruinas.

Siguieron caminando y mientras lo hacían e hombre hiso una interrogante que puso a pensar a Rukia

-¿alguna vez has visto de día a Ichigo? pregunto con intriga

-No, nunca –negó con la cabeza- Por cierto ¿Tú conociste a Senna?- evito la cara del rubio y al preguntar sintió un poco de celos y más por lo que había pasado ayer.

-Sí, una pena que muriera tan joven. Si quieres ve un retrato de ella te lo mostrare cuando lleguemos al palacio.

La caminata siguió en silencio hasta llegar al jardín del pació, donde estaban todos como locos buscando a la esposa de Mugetsu. La primera en recivirla fue Riruka, quien la veía molesta.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Sabes lo preocupados que están todos, incluyendo a Mugetsu- Regaño en tono muy fuerte a Rukia , Kaien también se aproximaba a la escena y salió en defensa de Rukia

-No, le gritas, es obvio que no fue su culpa- reprendió a Riruka

-Perdón que interrumpa su amigable platica, pero la señorita se perdió por seguir a un conejo y termino en las ruinas y ahí la encontré. No le ha pasado nada así que no creo que sea necesaria tan 'grata bienvenida'- dijo sin dejar de retar a Riruka con la mirada, Rukia no sabía que decir – Por cierto Señorita Rukia, acompáñeme, le mostrare lo que le dije-

Rukia iba siguiendo a Shinji, entraron al palacio y en una enorme habitación había una ofrenda, y hasta arriba un retrato de la primera esposa de Mugetsu.

-Era muy bonita- fue lo único que pudo decir por qué bajo la mirada y decidió salir lo más pronto posible de ese cuarto. Jamás pensó sentir celos y menos de una persona que no estaba viva.

Al caminar a su habitación se encontró a su esposo

-¡Donde estabas! Pensé que te había pasado algo.- Mugetsu no pudo controlar el volumen ni la manera en la que le grito a su esposa. Solo salió, se había preocupado mucho por ella, Se dio cuenta de su reacción cuando a Rukia se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y salió corriendo a su recamara.

Ella había llegado al límite, sabía que el amor que sentía por Ichigo era inútil, ella ya estaba cansada. Que de la memoria de su esposo jamás podría borrar a Senna y que se sentía sola en un lugar como ese.

Rukia se quedó en su cuarto, hasta que anocheció. Sentía hambre así que decidió bajar a la cocina, no había nada preparado.

-Rukia, ¿te encuentras mejor? Escuche lo que paso con Mugetsu- pregunto amablemente Kaien

-bueno, él no tenía la culpa, es solo que me molesta el hecho de que el e Ichigo no puedan olvidar a Senna- dijo ella con pesar

-Entonces Rukia me disculpo, porque tampoco puedo olvidarla. Fue la única hermana que tuve y la ame como a nadie- Rukia no se esperaba tan impactante declaración, no lo hubiera creído si alguien más se lo dice

-No te preocupes Kaien- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Bueno, pero ya no estés así- le dijo mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa- Toma, yo sé que es un poco tarde pero es un regalo de bienvenida al palacio.

Le dio una hermosa peineta color violeta, hacían juego con sus ojos, todo iba bien, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien que no se veía muy contento.

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia sorprendida

-bueno, me la llevare- le dijo a Kaien y tomándola de la mano se llevó a Rukia casi a rastras.

Oye camina más despacio, no tengo las piernas tan largas- se quejó Rukia – Aparte después de cambiarme el nombre, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo- dijo soltándose del agarre y corriendo hasta su refugio, su habitación.

Cerró la puerta para que Ichigo no pudiera pasar, y más tranquila dejo la peineta sobre un tocador después se acostó para dormir.

No tardó mucho en entrar Ichigo por la ventana, ya que esa no la cerró, pero cuando vio a Rukia completamente dormida no tuvo más remedio que dejarla descansar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Querida Mortie Pues no sé cuántos capítulos sean, porque en cuanto los termino los subo y pues si te digo un número estaría mintiendo por que no sé cuántos vayan a ser, suelo subir cada dos días y cuando puedo diario, a veces en las que me tardare más. Y claro con gusto te daré consejos, aunque no me siento alguien muy eficaz para hacerlo. Y si tú estás haciendo un fanfic y te da pena subirlo no te preocupes a mí me paso lo mismo. De hecho uno de mis anteriores lo deje de subir por una crítica, porque me di cuenta que los lectores necesitan historias que les guste leer, Es importante la ortografía y el equilibrio que debes guardar con las personalidades de cada personaje. Espero haber disipado tus dudas y cualquier cosa me avisas. Los quiero **

Era un día caluroso y Rukia bordaba en el jardín mientras Yachiru estaba acostada en el pasto rodando. La joven que bordaba escucho pasos detrás de ella y volteo

-Rukia, saldré al bosque con Ishida por cosas que el necesita- le anuncio su esposo. Yachiru quien seguía jugando se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a donde estaba parado Mugetsu

-Yo quiero ir con ustedes-suplico poniendo los ojos llorosos la niña

-No iré a jugar, Yachiru- respondió serio el hombre

-Por favor Kurosaki-nii – suplicó al borde de las lágrimas- aparte también podemos llevar a Rukia. Sería la primera vez que salga del palacio desde que llego- la pequeña pelirosa voltio a ver a Rukia

-Bien, pero no se queden atrás, y no nos pierdan de vista-aviso Mugetsu y Yachiru rio triunfante y corrió a abrazar a Rukia

-Oíste, iremos con ellos- chillo la pelirosa. Rukia la vio con ternura y rio con ella.

No tardaron mucho en partir del palacio, fue una caminata de aproximadamente media hora.

Los arboles eran enormes y corría una brisa de aire muy agradable y abundaba la sombra.

-Bien, ustedes quédense aquí- ordeno Mugetsu mientras seguía caminando con IShida

-No tardaremos mucho, solo buscaremos un hongo, que solo crece en esta época del año- informo Ishida mientras seguía a Mugetsu

-Bien-dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en una roca. Yachiru buscaba piedras de figuras extrañas.

-Mira, mira, esta parece un corazón- dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras mostraba a la joven sentada en la roca la piedra

-Sí, es muy bonita. Yachiru, ¿tu conociste a Senna?-pregunto amablemente

-Sí, y no se parecía en nada a ti. Ella siempre estaba al lado de Kurosaki-nii, en ese entonces él solía jugar conmigo pero cuando él la llevo al palacio no tenía tiempo más que para ella. Y no me quería, a veces decía que era muy escandalosa, pero siempre cambiaba cuando estaba cerca de él. En cambio Rukia-chan siempre juega conmigo aunque a veces me gustaría verte cerca de Kuro-chan.

-Ahora veo. Es la primera vez que te escucho llamar a Mugetsu de esa forma- dijo riendo ya que sonaba gracioso

-Antes así siempre lo llamaba, pero después de que Senna murió lo tengo prohibido-

Desde la roca donde estaba sentada Rukia se podía ver un sendero, a lo lejos diviso a una joven que iba caminando en él. Algo llamo su atención, El kimono que llevaba, lo había visto antes. Tanta fue su curiosidad que se levantó de aquella roca y decidió ir a ver más de cerca.

Cuando la pudo ver de frente se llevó una gran sorpresa, Rukia de la impresión se puso más pálida aun.

-No puede ser- susurro.

La joven era idéntica a Senna, el color de su cabello, el de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz. Eran Idénticas, al cruzarse la joven le dedico a una sonrisa a Rukia quien sintió una punzada en el corazón.

La joven camino hasta perderse en el sendero, Rukia quedo atónita juraba que era Senna.

-Rukia- grito el hombre de cabello largo y negro molesto- te dije que no te movieras de aquí

-Ya voy- dijo la chica sin salir de sus pensamientos. Al acercarse a su esposo el solo le dedico una mirada gélida ella solo lo ignoro y fue al lado de Yachiru.

Cuando llegaron al palacio corrió a recibirlos Riruka,

-Tiene visitas- se dirigió a Mugetsu quien la siguió a la sala donde se encontraba la dichosa visita.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho- lo recibió la misma mujer que se había encontrado Rukia en el sendero. Mugetsu solo la observo molesto

-Me molesta tu disfraz. Y a que has venido ¿Aizen?- dijo molesto, mientras la imagen de aquella mujer desparecía y en lugar de ella apareció un hombre de Cabellos y ojos cafés, con una sonrisa.

-Vine a conocer a tu nueva esposa, tan joven y hermosa como Senna cuando aun vivía.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo sé que me quieren linchar por el capítulo tan corto de ayer, xD pero aquí les dejo el otro. Los quiero.**

-De hecho, me la tope cuando venía al palacio- agrego el castaño haciendo enojar a Mugetsu

-Sí, pero estoy pensando en devolverla a su casa-agrego serio el pelinegro

-Alguien me hablo de tu preocupación al ver que tu nueva esposa no aparecía-Menciono Aizen sereno

-Veo que te han contado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? , Si solo venias a eso ya te puedes retirar estoy ocupado- dijo Mugetsu molesto, mientras salía de ahí.

Aizen se puso de pie fue directo a la entrada del palacio para comenzar su partida.

Rukia había vuelto al bordado que había dejado a medias antes de irse, desde que llego a vivir ahí se le había hecho costumbre perderse en sus pensamientos, y en ese momento no fue la excepción.

-Rukia, Deberias regresar a tu casa- dijo su esposo, que estaba detrás de ella pero no se había dado cuenta pues pensaba en la joven del sendero. Cuando capto las palabras que habían salido de la boca de él, sintió que el corazón se le paró.

-A ¿mi casa?- pregunto ella sin entender, Mugetsu solo asintió.

La joven no entendía nada, primero fue ofrecida para salvar a su pueblo. Ni siquiera deseaba de corazón estar ahí, pero le dolían esas palabras. Solo esperaba que Ichigo pudiera hablar con ella cuando callera la noche, así se sentiría más tranquila.

En su cuarto no dejaba de observar su preciada peineta, un regalo de Kaien, por alguna razón esto la hacía sentir bien, pero todo cambio cuando recordó las últimas palabras que había cruzado con su esposo.

''_Espero que un baño me calme''- _pensó y comenzó a caminar a la tina de madera que se encontraba en su cuarto, se despojó de sus ropas, solo su cabello y entró.

Jamás sintió tan relajante el agua, era como un alivio para sus pesares, se sentía tan agradable estar adentro que se le olvido por completo cerrar la ventana. Su baño se había aplazado, y ya había oscurecido no tardó mucho en escuchar que la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

-¿enana?-pregunto Ichigo, pero al no escuchar respuesta de nadie entro. La ojivioleta estaba en un estado de reflexión y no quiso ser molestada. El vio una sombra, era la de Rukia que se transparentaba en las puertas de papel (ya saben las de cuadritos de madera con papel). Él se acercó y con mucho cuidado abrió en par las puertas e introdujo su cabeza provocándole casi un infarto a Rukia.

-¿Que no ves que me estoy dando un baño?-pregunto molesta

-Si lo veo, y no es que te estuviera espiando. ¿Quién querría espiar a una mujer con pocos atributos, como tú?-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y ella salía para secarse y vestirse

-Ichigo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo ella temerosa

-Sí, dilo- dijo el apurándola

-¿Por qué me has estado ayudando?- pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad. El pelinaranja la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia él. Esto hizo que ella lo empujara, y se pusiera roja

-No importa, si eres tú, o Senna o quien sea, el hecho es que eres la esposa de mi hermano y tengo que ser gentil contigo-termino diciendo el hermano de mugetsu mientras la empujaba contra el piso. El cayó sobre ella y cuando estuvo frente a ella la beso.

Las palabras antes dichas por él y el beso hicieron que Rukia comenzará a llorar, él se apartó de ella un momento solo para observarla, pero por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de volver a besarla.

''Aunque sus palabras eran crueles, sus besos eran dulces''

La mañana llego y una histérica Yachiru corría por el palacio, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

-Tu, monstro ¿Dónde está Rukia?-pregunto triste la pelirosa a el esposo de la joven

-Se fue a su casa-respondio secamente, Yachiru cambio de semblante, al parecer se había puesto triste.

Rukia apenas despertaba y sentía como si hubiera olvidado cosas importantes, su abuela entro a abrazarla y al verla tan desconcertada no dijo nada para evitar confundirla más de lo que estaba

-Buenos días quería, espero que hayas amanecido bien- dijo amablemente su abuela

-Gracias, oba-sama – dijo, aunque no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Por alguna razón voltio a ver a lado de su cama y observo una peineta de color morado, al verla su corazón se aceleró y sintió la necesidad de tomarla

''Para tenerla aquí, es porque una persona importante me la regalo''- pensó ella.

Poco a poco a Rukia se le pasaba el sentimiento de haber olvidado algo, conforme pasaban los días, ella iba ganado confianza en su casa otra vez, antes de que estuviera casada.

Un día tocaron la puerta de la casa con mucha desesperación, y ella fue rápido a abrir.

-Voy, por favor espere-dijo mientras abría, la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta al verla abierta entro rápidamente y sin que ella pudiera predecirlo la abraso.

Era un hombre joven, de cabellos rojos, sujetos en una coleta.

Ella sin todavía procesar el abraso se apartó.

-¿Renji?-dijo una vez que comprendió la situación, corrió a abrázalo nuevamente

-Rukia, es bueno verte. Cuando supe que habías regresado, vine corriendo a verte- le decía sin romper el abraso

-Es muy bueno verte Renji-dijo Rukia mientras lloraba

-Cálmate, preciosa, Es bueno ver que estas bien, debes haber sufrido mucho-


	8. Chapter 7

**Bien, yo se que me tarde pero por fin se los dejo con todo mi amor y me da gusto que disfrunten al leerlo por que para eso lo hago.**

Ese abrazo se sintió tan reconfortante que ella se dejo llevar, una pequeña brisa llamo su atención, pues con el viento pareció ver a alguien en el árbol de su patio.

''debo estar loca''- pensó mientras invitaba a pasar al pelirrojo.

Ya adentro de la casa, la abuela de Rukia lo saludo y les sirvió te a los dos

-Por cierto Oba-sama, ¿donde esta Byakuya? Pregunto el joven

-Pues salió de viaje, probablemente llegue mañana- dijo la anciana después de observar a los jóvenes desde la cocina, decidió dejarlos solos.

-Rukia, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, pero esta oscureciendo, y aunque te quería decir algo mejor lo hago en otra ocasión, vendré mañana para verte- dijo levantándose mientras se despedía de la anciana. Rukia lo acompaño a la salida y se despidieron.

En el árbol donde Rukia sintió que la observaban, había un joven de cabellos naranja, viendo atentamente a una joven despidiendo a su amigo.

En el palacio Yachiru se había dormido en el piso de la sala, y el joven pelinaranja acababa de llegar de dar un paseo, al ver a la niña en el piso, no tuvo más opción que cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto y cuando la arropo sus ojitos se abrieron

-Fuiste a ver a Rukia ¿cierto?, no te entiendo, primero le dices que se vaya y ahora vas a verla. Por eso cuando sea grande no tendré novio, son complicados-dijo lo ultimo en un bostezo se acomodo y se volvió a dormir.

''Lo hice por dos razones, una para protegerla y la otra probar algo. Pero jamás dije que no la quisiera''-pensó aquel chico de ojos color miel.

Al otro día en la puesta de sol entraba al pueblo un hombre muy respetado por todos, alguien que consideraban de gran altura. Su cabello era negro y largo hasta la media espalda, su mirada era fría y montaba a caballo. Se detuvo en la mansión Kuchuki y entro, al verlo la abuela salió a su encuentro

-Byakuya, ¿Cómo te fue?-la alegría de la mujer se notaba en sus palabras.

-Bien- dijo con seriedad. Un ruido salió de la casa- abuela ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto

-Rukia. Al parecer no recuerda nada de haberse casado, la trajeron los mismos sirvientes y dijeron que nos entregaban a Rukia.

-Algo malo ha de haber hecho, pero en fin si no recuerda nada no hay nada que hacerle- dijo Byakuya mientras entraba a la casa

-Nii-sama, es bueno verte, ayer vino Renji preguntando por ti, y a lo mejor venga mas tarde-le anuncio Rukia con una sonrisa a su hermano

-Bien, Rukia- dijo serio como de costumbre.

Al parecer la joven llamo con el pensamiento al pelirrojo quien no tardo mucho en llegar. Rukia lo recibió y lo hizo pasar

-Renji, es bueno verte hoy también, pasa, para que puedas hablar con mi hermano-le informo la joven

-No Rukia, yo hablare con el a su debido tiempo, ¿Me acompañas a caminar por el pueblo?-le pregunto y Rukia asintió con la cabeza, casi no salía desde que llego.

Pasaron por muchos lugares que le trajeron recuerdos a la pelinegra, por alguna razón se sintió bien al verlos, ya que parecía tener un extraño sentimiento de añoranza, como si no hubiera estado en el pueblo por un tiempo.

Cuando caminaban y veían a Rukia la gente murmuraba. Sentía que la gente sabía algo que ella no. Unos ladrones estaban presentes en el lugar donde estaban y decidieron atacar a la pareja.

-Ya que viviste con lujo, mínimo debes traer algo- dijo uno de los ladrones tomando la muñeca de Rukia

-No tengo nada, o se de que me hablas- repuso Rukia. Renji quien peleaba con dos mas, estaba preocupado por su amiga. Cuando dejo a uno inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca el otro salió corriendo pero a Rukia no le iba tan bien. A ella la tenían por las muñecas hasta que una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y un joven pelinranja golpeo al hombre que la etaba lastimando.

El prelinaranaja miro a la joven y ella sentía que esos ojos ya la habían cautivado antes, el simplemente después de eso se fue y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien?, por alguna razón pensé que te irías con aquel hombre-le dijo preocupado Renji a Rukia- Mejor volvamos, no quiero que te pase nada-

El la llevo hasta su casa, para cerciorarse que llegara con bien, se quedaron en la entrada y el la tomo de la mano.

-Rukia, sabes te iba a decir algo antes de que te fueras, pero me era imposible. Ahora que regresas es como una nueva oportunidad para mí. Aunque me siento culpable, si hubiese hablado a tiempo podrías no haber sufrido en ese lugar. Pero creo que aun estoy a tiempo….. Rukia, tu…. Bueno…..¿tu te casarías conmigo?

-Renji no hay duda que eres muy bueno, y todo esto lo haces por que estoy triste, gracias-dijo la joven sin entender

-No Rukia, en enserio- dijo Serio

-Sabes, siempre me imagine que la persona que se casaría contigo seria yo, y ahora eso se volvió realidad y te quiero tanto como si fueras mi hermano de verdad, y no tienes que ir tan lejos por mi-

-Bien, pero pase lo que pase no me daré por vencido hasta que me digas el 'si'-

En el palacio, Estaba la pequeña pelirosa quien cepillaba el cabello de Shinji

-¿Por qué cepillas mi cabello?- pregunto sin entender

-Por que extraño cepillárselo a Rukia,- dijo con tristeza

-No deberían de estar así por ella, ya que ahora ya tiene alguien que la cuide-dijo Mugetsu de mala gana

-Ya veo por que el mal humor- dijo con tono burlón shinji, Mugetsu tenia en sus manos un vaso de té, asi que se lo hecho encima al rubio de sonrisa rara.

**Mortie: el fanfic es este **** s/8880274/1/Es-tarde-pero-aun-así-luchare-por-ti**

**Si gracias a este aprendi todo lo que se y del ultimo Review aprendi, la importancia de las personalidades, de la ortografía y que debo llevar un buen ritmo en la historia, creo que la historia es un LO QUE NO DEBES HACER xD en un fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sin pena no hay gloria, Corazones el amor que siente Rukia será más fuerte que su confusión, se los prometo cálmense y enserio confíen en mí no los defraudare se los prometo *-*, y no había actualizado porque me dio migraña por varios días pero ya volví *-*.**

-Hoy se cumplen dos semanas de que Rukia se fue- se quejó una aburrida niña que descansaba en el piso, para ser exactos una pelirosa al borde del llanto

-Cálmate, Yachiru. Y recuerda que no será bueno que Mugetsu te vea así- dijo Shinji quien levanto a la niña del piso- Y aunque no lo admita, la extraña

En el pueblo corrían los mismo rumores, solo que con más fuerza sobre la mujer que se casó como sacrificio y que había regresado, aquella joven no le gustaba salir puesto que cuando las personas la veía comenzaban a murmurar.

''_Me siento tan sola, como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante, como si su existencia hubiera sido borrada, como si me hubieran separado de la persona que realmente amo_''-pensaba Rukia, quien no dejaba de mirar su té

-Oba-sama, ¿nunca te has sentido como si tu mente estuviera bloqueada y no pudieras recordar algo importante?-pregunto con melancolía en su voz

-No hija, pero no deberías preocuparte, lo recuerdos llegaran solos- le dijo su abuela tratando de animarla-¿Por qué no sales a tomar aire fresco y visitas a Renji?, solo para que te distraigas un poco-palmeo la espalda de su nieta alentándola a salir

-Pues, no tengo nada que hacer, así que iré a verlo-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Nunca le habían importado los murmullos de la gente y menos ahora.

Y así, Rukia caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles, sin mencionar que no había mucha gente en ellas y no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Renji pero en la calle había un conejo el cual no se pudo contener a seguir, el conejo se detuvo en una casa un poco descuidada, La madera del techo tenía huecos y las paredes húmedas. La joven se agacho para recoger al conejo.

En ese momento tres hombres se acercaron a la chica que estaba con el conejo

-Pero miren, la joven que se casó con Kurosaki- dijo uno de los hombres

-Para haberla regresado es porque ya no le importa ¿no?- le respondió otro

-No creo que se moleste si nos divertimos un rato con ella- dijo el último mientras la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba.

-No imbécil, nos pagaron para que la desaparezcamos, pero hasta que nos den la señal, mientras tanto tenemos que esconderla.

Rukia quería gritar pero por alguna razón no salía nada de su boca, no se podía mover. Los hombres forzaron la puerta de aquella casa vieja. No fue muy difícil puesto que la madera estaba apolillada. Una vez que la forzaron, metieron a Rukia y le taparon los ojos con una tela y ataron sus manos.

Después de eso ella solo escuchaba las conversaciones que ellos tenían, perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso ahí, hasta que le dio sueño, supo que ya había caído la noche y por qué ellos dejaron de hacer tanto ruido.

'' Por favor, alguien ayudeme''- pensó la joven pues le entro miedo y tenía frio, aunque sabía que nadie la había escuchado.

Un pelinaranja que no dejaba de observar el lago sintió una punzada en el estómago y su primer pensamiento fue Rukia.

''Siento como si estuviera en peligro''- pensó aquel joven quien corrió hasta la caballeriza del castillo y se apresuró a tomar el caballo que Kaien estaba cepillando. Dejando a Kaien perplejo por la rapidez de la acción.

Comenzó a cabalgar para salir del castillo, su destino era el pueblo. Iba a todo galope cuando olvido n pequeño detalle, no sabía dónde se encontraba Rukia. En eso le vino a la mente un recuerdo de una plática con su madre

**Flash back**

_**Un pequeño pelinaranja lloraba en medio de una multitud y buscaba a su madre. Había tantos Kimonos y todos de colores y estampados diferentes que no recordaba cómo estaba vestida su madre y entro en desesperación.**_

_**-Oka-sama!- grito el niño, y todos se concentraron en él. Una mujer salía corriendo a auxiliarlo**_

_**-Ichigo, te he dicho miles de veces que no te alejes de mi-regaño aquella mujer, que de respuesta recibió un abraso de su hijo mientras seguía llorando**_

_**-Lo siento, Oka-sama, pero te perdí de vista- dijo el pequeño Ichigo mientras secaba sus lagrimas**_

_**-Ichigo, recuerdas lo que una vez te dije, Se dice que nosotros descendemos de los dioses-le recordó Masaki**_

_**-Si, pero no entiendo- dijo el niño llevándose la mano al cabello**_

_**-Pues, mira. Cuando estés buscando a alguien, solo cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y pídeles a los dioses saber la ubicación de la persona que busques y por alguna razón sabrás donde esta esa persona.**_

_**Fin del Flas back**_

El joven detuvo el caballo, y cerró los ojos, después de unos minutos los volvió a abrir y el caballo volvió a su marcha.

-Por aquí-hizo que su caballo doblara, siguió el mismo ritmo por 7 cuadras, hasta que llego a la casa que estaba en mal estado. No hizo ruido alguno y entro con mucha cautela.

En el piso había una espada, y no dudo en recogerla, siguió caminando hasta que vio a dos hombres en el piso durmiendo, seguía buscando con la mirada pero era difícil por la oscuridad. En una esquina, sentada, recargada en la pared y dormida, así la encontró.

Iba a desatarla pero un hombre se percató de su presencia e informo a los otros dos que estaban dormidos

-Maldito, como se te ocurre querer hacerte el héroe-dijo uno de aquellos tres hombres

-No me interesa quien seas, pero acabare contigo, por el simple hecho de haberla lastimado- dijo como respuesta un ichigo enojado.

La pelea comenzó, pero a Ichigo comenzó de dolerle la cabeza, y en plena batalla una risa sínica se le escapo. Su voz cambio y su sonrisa era otra su mirada estaba perdida.

-Si quieres morir no me importa pero tengo órdenes- dijo aquel hombre

-No me importa si eres solo tú o los tres, pero el placer de matarlos será mío

En la pelea de espadas, en uno de los hoyos que tenía el techo la luz de la luna ilumino el cabello y la cara de Ichigo, quien tenía una expresión bastante sádica

-Es mejor irnos- dijo uno asustado al ver el color de cabello de aquel- No solo el estilo de pelea, si no el color de cabello, no hay duda que es Kurosaki- dijo temeroso, al decir eso los otros dos soltaron sus espadas y salieron corriendo. Ichigo se incoó pues se había cansado un poco y fue a donde estaba Rukia.

Le quito la tela de los ojos y desamarro sus brasos.

-Extrañaba verte dormir- dijo mientras la cargaba

Al sentir el movimiento, Rukia hablo dormida

¿Renji?- pregunto y luego volvió al sueño, Ichigo Frunció el ceño y sintió ganas de soltarla (karma), pronto respiro profundamente y la saco de esa casa. la llevo a una cuadra de la casa de aquella joven y la sentó en el piso. Regreso por el caballo y se marchó del pueblo.


	10. Chapter 09

**Antes de que me regañen, se enojen, hagan berrinche lo que pasara a continuación es un pequeño obstáculo, no estoy haciendo nada que rompa sus pequeños corazoncillos Ichirukistas. Tenganle fe al amor de Ichigo y Rukia, así que sigan leyendo y no me maten.**

-¡Rukia!- grito Renji al ver a la chica sentada en el piso, no supo si había perdido el conocimiento o si dormía. La joven abrió poco a poco los ojos, y sin saber como había llegado ahí se levanto.

-Renji- dijo de frente y lo abrazo, estaba feliz de verlo.

-Al fin te encontré-dijo el correspondiendo el cálido abraso.

_'' Aun sigo sin recordar haberme casado, aunque la gente lo murmura a menudo, dicen que fue con Kurosaki, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca y por mas que quiero acordarme no puedo. Sin embargo Renji siempre ha estado para mi, esperando y ayudando''-_pensaba la joven mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel abrazo.

_-_Sabes Renji- dijo rompiendo el abrazo,suspiro por que lo que estaba a punto de decir era realmente importante- Si quiero casarme contigo-dijo Rukia mirándolo de frente, los ojos de el se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente

-entonces, ahora mismo iré a hablar con Byakuya-dijo el pelirojo mientras tomaba de la mano a su ahora prometida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella espero en la cocina con su abuela, mientras aquel pelirojo hablaba con su hermano.

-Rukia, ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?-pregunto su abuela

-No, pero el siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesito- explico confusa la joven

-Querida, solo espero que no te estés adelantando- aconsejo la anciana.

Poco después de media hora la puerta de la sala se abrió.

-Bien, pues tu boda sera dentro de dos semanas. Ya que alguien tiene prisa por lo que noté- anuncio Byakuya volteando a ver a Renji quien no dejaba de sonreir

''Dos semanas... eso es muy pronto''- pensó ella, sin hacerlo evidente.

* * *

Cuando las familias anunciaron esta boda hubo muchas respuestas, de los invitados. Aunque dos semanas sabían que era muy apresurado pero Renji sabia que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Las dos semanas, la joven parecía esperar a alguien, por las noches se quedaba despierta como si su corazón esperara a alguien más. Ella extrañaba a alguien aunque no recordara a esa persona.

Su corazón le pertenecía a alguien que no era el hombre con quien se casaría.

* * *

Faltaba un día para su boda,El sol apenas se escondía en un hermoso ocaso, el Kimono, las horquillas... todo estaba listo. Todo excepto la novia, quien aun no entendía del todo que mañana se casaría.

-Rukia, mañana es tu boda, hoy por favor duerme temprano ¿si?-le dijo su abuela quien sonó preocupada

-Si, lo haré oba-sama- respondió Rukia insegura. Se quedo pensativa mirando la puerta- Oba-sama iré al puente del pueblo- le informo la joven a la anciana

-Si, pero ten cuidado que no falta mucho para que anochezca- le dijo con tono protector.

La joven camino y camino hasta llegar a aquel puente, donde la luna se podía ver reflejada en el lago de abajo, (ese lago provenía del rió del palacio donde vivió no hace mucho)

Ella estaba inmersa en la belleza de ese lago que ni siquiera noto que tenia compañía

-Es hermoso ¿no cree?-pregunto un hombre, quien la sorprendió por que pensó que estaba sola. La voz de aquel hombre era dulce y parecia haberla escuchado muchas veces antes

-A si es, es muy hermoso. Por eso decidí venir aquí para calmarme al ver el paisaje-dijo ella volteándolo a ver, era un chico de cabellos naranjas, en cuanto lo vio se sorprendió aun mas.

-¿calmarse? acaso ¿esta tensa o nerviosa?- pregunto con curiosidad aquel chico

-Algo así, pero dígame ¿que lo hizo venir a usted?-pregunto ella tratando de seguir platicando con el

-Vine a buscar a alguien- respondió con añoranza sin dejar de ver el reflejo de la luna

-¿a quien vino a buscar?- pregunto ella con curiosidad. Se sentía tan bien hablar con el, era como si su corazón se alegrara al hacerlo

-Vine a buscar a mi esposa, pero veo que ella no se encuentra aquí dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja quien hizo que sus miradas se encontraran. En ese momento ella no quería que acabara, sus ojos eran tan cálidos.

-Espero que encuentre a su esposa. Yo apenas me caso mañana-menciono Rukia rompiendo el lazo de aquellas miradas. Tal pareció que en ese momento

-Ella aveces, era molesta, quisquillosa, enojona, necia y orgullosa pero eso me agrada mucho de ella- volvió a sonreír el chico

-Usted debe amarla mucho- afirmo ella- se nota en la forma en la que se expresa de su esposa...- fue interrumpida por un grito que la llamaba,

-!RUKIA¡- grito Renji aproximándose al puente

-me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia su prometido.

-Vine a buscarte, por el ultimo suceso, y estaba preocupado- informo Renji mientras la acompaño de camino a casa.

Ya en la puerta el se despidió de ella, La joven entró con rapidez. Tenia tanto sueño que solo entro a su cuarto entro a su cama y se durmió.

* * *

La joven dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió la brisa fría

-¿Quien abrió la ventana?-dijo entre sueños la joven, quien no aguanto mas y se levanto a cerrarla.

-Rukia, he venido por ti- le dijo aquel hombre del puente

-Pe..pero, tu tienes esposa, aparte no se quien eres-chillo ella

-Rukia por favor- el la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el, quien se había sentado en el piso. La joven no dejaba de poner fuerza. Hasta que el dejo de ponerla y se levanto. La chica cayo al piso y el encima de ella.

-¿que hace?-dijo ella molesta intentando quitárselo de encima. Pero eso fue inútil una vez que sus miradas entraron en contacto.

Ella se quedo muda, era como si el tuviera poder obre ella con tan solo se acerco a los labios de ella y lentamente comenzaron a besarse. Tuvieron que separare por falta de aire, pero una vez calmada los recuerdos comenzaron a brotar como si fuera agua de manantial.

-I.. Ichigo- pronuncio ella. Era como una canción para el escuchar su nombre de esos labios, la extrañaba. Ella se había vuelto el alma del palacio.

-Bien, ahora que recuerdas vayámonos- dijo el levantándose de ella, y ella del piso. Tan rápido como estuvo de pie el la cargo, y se aproximo a la ventana.

-cierra los ojos y no grites- le dijo el. Mientras salia desde la ventana con Rukia en brazos.

El caballo, estaba afuera de la casa esperándolos, se subieron los mas rápido posible. En el trayecto Rukia se quedo dormida mientras abrasaba a Ichigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola pequeños Ichirukistas, pues antes de ponerles el Capitulo quiero agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes sus Reviews. Porque gracias a ellos mi corazón se llena de felicidad y me dan ataques de inspiración y por eso es que puedo continuar con esta historia. Y gracias por seguir esto que escribo siempre con mucho amor por que me agrada que les guste la adaptación que hago y los quiero así mucho y sin ustedes creo que esto no es posible. Gracias a Hotaru saturn black, Dark kuchiki 17, Jessy moon 15, Ichiruki, Rukia-sama, Mortie, Kya-chan Noriko x, darkzuryan, Amy, Nozomi-chan, Acua niia,****241L0RM3RCUR1 y a todos los que siguen la historia. Gracias. También a las personas que tienen esta historia en favoritos y los que la siguen. Bien ahora los dejare con la continuación porque creo que ya fue suficiente espera xD.**

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, cuando sintió la necesidad de estirarse. De pronto prestó atención a donde se encontraba y sin poder contenerse la felicidad salto de la cama rápidamente y sin zapatos salió corriendo de esa habitación.

_''Regrese''_- pensó Rukia, quien sentía que la felicidad había vuelto.

Mugetsu quien apenas salía de su recamara fue sorprendido cuando una joven pelinegra corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo simplemente lo abrazo.

-Yo se que me extrañabas y por eso regrese- dijo Rukia bromeando

'' de seguro, se molestara y se pondrá serio''- pensó la joven mientras reia

-Me da mucho gusto - dijo Mugetsu mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer como todo esto se me había olvidado- dijo ella mientras lo soltó lentamente.

-Es normal, es como cuando te encariñas con una mascota, y se pierde- dijo Mugetsu con una sonrisa más amplia.

-Sabes creo que estoy más segura aquí que en el pueblo- dijo pensativa Rukia

Una pequeña pelirosa se tallaba los ojos mientras salía de su cuarto

-Ne, Kuro-chan, porque tanto ruido- se quejó la niña, en cuanto abrió los ojos, y vio quien l hacia compañía a Mugetsu.- ¡Rukia!- grito corriendo hacia ella, cuando llego se aferró a su pierna y comenzó a llorar.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo la morena mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que Yachiru

-Yo…tan…bien-pronuncio con dificultad porque el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

Ishida también fue despertado por el ruido que causaba el reencuentro. En cuanto vio la reacción de Yachiru pensó que lo mejor sería ir.

-Buenos días a ambos y bienvenida Rukia-saludo amablemente- Yachiru, vamos dejemos a los esposos solos un rato para que hablen-dijo el chico de cabellos azulados mientras cargaba y se llevaba a la pequeña de ahí.

Dejando a Rukia, muy roja. Jamás espero que dijera eso aquel chico.

'' Me pregunto por qué Ichigo me trajo de vuelta y me dejo sola. Es tan típico de él''-pensaba la ojiviloleta en un suspiro.

Ese día Rukia lo disfruto como pocos, no podía esperar más, había regresado con las personas que extrañaba. Se sentía tan bien de haber regresado, de que ichigo la salvara en el momento preciso pero se seguía preguntando lo mismo

'' ¿Por qué Ichigo fue a buscarme? Si él fue el que me egreso a mi casa''

No podía esperar a que oscureciera para verlo, quería preguntarle ella misma eso que no la dejaba tranquila.

Cuando oscureció parecía que habían pasado años y ella se sentía un poco intranquila. Pero recordó cuando se encontraron en el puente del pueblo así que decidió ir al puente del palacio.

Se sorprendió al verlo abajo del puente. Estaba en el río y no había mucho calor, asi que Rukia decidió ir a la orilla del rio.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto extrañada

-bien, mi pie se atoro- respondió secamente mientras ella entraba al rió para tratar de ayudarlo

-¿estás bien?- pregunto inocentemente Rukia, hasta que percibió que el pelinaranja olía a alcohol- No te paso nada, solo estas aquí porque no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?-recrimino Rukia molesta.

El solo sonrió sombría mente, dándole la razón a la joven, que solo se había mojado a lo tonto.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto al aire Yachiru, pero al no verla siguió su camino

Ichigo la había jalado al rió, aunque se escuchó el chapoteo, era normal que las ranas lo hicieran.

Ichigo salió jalando a Rukia quien un poco más y se desmayaba de contener la respiración

-Si nos veía seria problemático sabes- dijo molesto

-Sabes, quería hablar contigo, pero en el estado en el que estas prefiero no hacerlo- hablo Rukia mientras se pensaba ir , pero fue detenida por Ichigo quien la volvió a jalar hacia él.

-Cuando te pones así, me dan ganas de abrazarte- dijo sínicamente

-Deja de jugar, ichigo. Por fin comprendí porque te portas así conmigo- dijo Seria sin querer que sus miradas se cruzaran

-¿por que?, según tu- rio Ichigo

A desir verdad Rukia odiaba esa altanería que evidenciaba cuando Ichigo tomaba.

-Deja de confundirme. No soy Senna, no sé qué relación hayas tenido con la antigua esposa de tu hermano. Pero no pasara conmigo- dijo Rukia molesta

-Esta claro que no eres ella, es por eso que yo te quiero- dijo el mientras la abrazaba de una forma tierna, diferente a las anteriores.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente?- reprendió Rukia notablemente molesta- ¿Y si me quieres por que me enviaste de nuevo a mi casa?-recrimino la azabache.

-No tienes nada que recriminar, estabas a punto de volverte a casar-dijo ichigo con ironía y molestia haciendo que Rukia se parara molesta y comenzara a caminar y antes de que diera otro paso se dio cuenta que la tenia de la mano. La jalo haciendo que cayera de nuevo al río.

El simple mente la tomo por la nuca haciendo que sus caras se juntaran, Rukia simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso que le dio el pelinaranja, pero la imagen de Mugetsu la atormento en su conciencia separándose violentamente de su acompañante.

No podía perdonarse el ser tan egoísta, apenas en la mañana había ido a abrasar a su esposo quien la recibió con los brazos abierto y ahora estaba en el río con su hermano.

'_'todo era mejor cuando tenia miedo a saber quien era mi esposo''- _pensó la joven quien corría sin detenerse hasta que fue detenida por un preocupado Shinji

-Rukia-san ¿se encuentra bien?. Ahora veo que es verdad que ha vuelto- Comento con su sonrisa de siempre, tal parecía que sus palabras tenían una doble intención

-Así es- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Ichigo?- pregunto curioso y lleno de intriga

-Si , hace un momento-dijo cortarte y sin poder salir de sus pensamientos

-El ¿se ha portado diferente contigo?. Es que por lo que me dijo, el cree que tu puedes ser como una reencarnación de Senna o tal vez es tu parecido interno- dijo Shinji con malicia

Y una laguna se formo en su mente, de todos los momentos en los que se sintió mal por aquella mujer muerta

''Si ella siguiera viva, estoy segura que no tendría la mínima oportunidad con ella''-se martirizo sola, mientras corría y seguía corriendo y esta vez no quería ir a su habitación.

Simplemente corría con los ojos cerrados mientras algunas lagrimas rebeldes se le escapaban hasta que sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Estas bien Rukia?-pregunto amablemente Kaien. La joven no pudo siquiera hablar así que solo se aferro a las ropas de este y comenzó a llorar.

Sentía como si esta persona fuera la única que pudiera comprenderla en ese estado.

-Si, gracias otra vez. Es como si me molestara el simple hecho de que aun la elijan a ella-se quejo mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir.

-Me gustaría decirte que estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, pero hay veces que no podre-dijo Kaien abrazándola, intentando consolarla.

Ellos se encontraban en un pasillo donde abundaba el bambú y sin darse cuenta fueron observados por un pelinaranja muy molesto.

-Te acompañare a tu habitación-dijo Kaien con mucha amabilidad, Rukia solo rió con melancolía recordando el primer día que llego ahí.

-Kaien-san cuando yo llegue pensé que tu serias mi esposo-dijo la joven quien no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel hombre la tomo de la barbilla y antes de que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento el pelinaranja lo impidió.

-¿Que crees que haces?-hablo con autoridad Ichigo, El se encontraba atrás de Rukia.

-Basta Ichigo-grito Rukia poniéndose frente a el, protegiendo a Kaien.

-Tu no te metas en esto-Ichigo había enojado con tan solo ver a Rukia y Kaien juntos.

Rukia estaba molesta por lo que le dijo Shinji.

-Regresare, después de haberla dejado en su habitación-hablo Kaien molesto.

Así comenzaron a caminar hasta la recamara de ella en silencio. La verdad Rukia no entendía por que tendría que ponerse así Ichigo. Pero el Pelinaranja conocía a Rukia tanto como saber que aveces podía ser muy inocente.

-Gracias-dijo Rukia mientras entraba a su recamara, sin darse cuenta que alguien la esperaba.

Fue a su cama y estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando Ichigo se puso arriba de ella. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo e ira.

-Te tardaste mucho en llegar, o ¿es que estabas disfrutando de la compañía de Kaien?- le dijo cara a cara, sus miradas e atraian mutuamente.

-¿por que te importa?-reclamo la joven que estaba debajo del pelinaranja

-Por que no sabia que fueras cercana a el- dijo con ironia y celos-

-¿por que juegas con mis sentimientos? Cuando te portas bien conmigo, de la nada te enojas-dijo ella sin entenderlo- No se quien realmente eres.

-Solo alejate de el, Solo obedece-ordeno alzando la voz

-No soy tu esclava-

-Solo, hasme caso-dijo retomando la calma.

El arriba de ella, era algo tentador para sus labios. El olor de su cuello era aun mas corazones comenzaron a latir, pero el fue inteligente y se quito de encima de ella.

-Bien, duerme. Hoy fue un largo día- dijo Ichigo, besando la frente de Rukia. y saliendo de esa recamara.

* * *

-Querido Kaien, déjalos ser felices en el corto tiempo que tienen-dijo la misma mujer que Rukia habia visto en el bosque

-Aizen, Si Senna estuviera viva, Ichino no prestaría atención alguna a Rukia-dijo Kaien mirando al cielo

-Eres aburrido-dijo la mujer mientras volvía a su apariencia normal- ¿Bien y que pasaría si ella no hubiera muerto del todo?

* * *

Al otro día Rukia no podía mirar a los ojos a Mugetsu, estuvo evitándolo todo el día esperando que el no se diera Cuenta.

Salio lo menos que pudo de su cuarto. No se sentía cómoda estando a que fuera de noche para poder salir.

''Solo quiero hablar con Ichigo para aclarar las cosas. No quiero ver ni a Mugetsu ni a Kaien'' pensaba Rukia atormentada

Mientras en el comedor se encontraban Shinji y el pelinaranja tomando té.

Estoy pensando en decirle quien soy realmente y que secase conmigo, no como tributo, si no por que quiero estar con ella-dijo mientras sonreía

-Entonces ¿le dirás que tu y Mugetsu son uno mismo?-pregunto con curiosidad el rubio de la risa macabra.

-Así,es-dijo mientras una chica entraba a la escena

-Vine por agua, pronto me ire-dijo con Rubor en sus mejillas

-Bien, yo me voy-dijo Shinji dejando a propósito a esos dos juntos.

-Rukia, quiero hablar contigo-le dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano

-Ichigo, ya es tarde y no tengo ganas de hablar-dijo Rukia desganada

-Sabes no me importa lo que digas. Te quiero decir algo y es serio.¿Te casarías conmigo?, ¿serias mi esposa?-dijo mientras la pegaba a el y sus frentes quedaban pegadas.

-¿Pero que dices?-pregunto Rukia sin saber que pensar. Se sentía bien, pero ala misma vez confundida. El la tomo de la barbilla y estaba a puno de besarla cuando Ishida entró

-Ichigo, siento interrumpir pero a las afueras del castillo hay una mujer que esta muy lastimada-dijo deprisa y exaltado

-Ahora, no Ishida-dijo molesto el pelinaranja

-Ichigo, Por favor ve a salvarla-dijo Rukia mostrando su inocencia

-Bien, pero luego no lo lamentes-dijo el moelsto.

Enseguida se dirigio a la gran entrada del palacio y ordenó que abrieran. A los pocos metros de ahí había una mujer mal herida e inconsciente.

El fue a verla, sin dudarlo la levanto en sus brazos y la metió al palacio.

-Traigan a Riruka, y que se encargue de ella- dijo mientras le quitaba el cabello que cubría su cara. al hacerlo se llevo una enorme sorpresa

-Su parecido con Senna es muy grande-hablo Ishida sorprendido, haciendo que Rukia se lamentara para sus adentros.


	13. Chapter 13

Holi , se que me tarde un poquito pero es que tuve unos imprevistos y espero que ahora que las clases comienzan tenga mucho tiempo libre para actualizar.*-* y pues Soy Mexicana alguna palabra con la que no estén familiarizados háganmela saber

Rápidamente llegó Riruka para tratar sus heridas. La mirada de Ichigo estaba clavada en aquella mujer que acababan de encontrar.

''Solo espero que esto no dificulte aun mas las cosas''-pensó la agobiada esposa de Mugetsu

Una vez que las heridas de la mujer estuvieron curadas, Ichigo la cargo para llevarla a una habitación acompañado de Ishida, dejando a Rukia y Riruka solas.

-Espero que estés feliz tomando el papel de este palacio como hostal para forasteros, pero peor aun, cuando Ichigo y Mugetsu le presten mas atención a aquella mujer que a ti no me digas nada- Regaño Riruka enojada y antes de que el enojo la hiciera hacer algo peor decidió irse.

Rukia estaba ahi sola, hasta que Kaien llego a intentar hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tu sabes que hiciste lo correcto-dijo con dulzura el ojiazul

-Lo correcto, pero no se si es lo mejor-hablo Rukia con preocupación- Subiré quiero ver como está ella- dijo la joven de ojos violáceos, mientras subía a buscar a Ichigo. Por suerte no camino mucho para encontrarlo.

-Oye ¿como esta?-pregunto preocupada al pelinaranja.

-Pasa si quieres verla- hablo secamente.

La joven entro en la habitación para ver a la malherida

-¿como estas?-pregunto amablemente Rukia, para hacerla sentir mejor

-Sabes, no tienes que fingir tanta amabilidad. Si no vienes a otra cosa !salte¡-dijo enojada la chica que estaba en la cama con rasguños y heridas.

El tono de eso comentario se escucho afuera haciendo que Ichigo entrara inmediatamente al cuarto para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Que paso?- preguntó Ichigo mientras entraba y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de aquella joven.

La chica con rasgos similares a la que alguna vez fue la esposa de Mugetsu, Abrasó a Ichigo y este correspondio el abraso

-No paso nada, es solo que quiero estar tranquila-hablo la herida.

Rukia no pudo seguir observando esa escena así que prefirió salir e ir a su recamara.

''Si pierdo a Ichigo me dolerá mucho''-pensaba la joven a cada paso que daba para alejase de esa habitación Cuando llego a la suya inmediatamente se metió a la cama y se durmió. Dormir era mejor que estarse lastimando.

Rukia estaba en su séptimo sueño cuando sintió una mano fría en su mejilla que hizo despertarse exaltada

-Cálmate, solo soy yo. Ya es tarde y te estaba esperando para desayunar, pero tengo hambre- dijo Mugetsu

-Me asustaste, Por cierto ya sabes que ayer Ichigo rescato a una...-

-Si lo se, Se todos los detalles. Pero no te preocupes, tu te quedaras como quien eres-no dejo terminar de hablar a Rukia cuando hablo, lo que había dicho realmente le había agradado a su esposa

-Bien, en un momento estoy lista-dijo Rukia mientras se alistaba y Mugetsu salia del cuarto.

Rukia no tardo mucho y salio rápidamente sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas cuando vio que Mugetsu había esperado afuera de su recamara.

-Ahora si vamos-dijo el mientras ella estaba sorprendida, era rara la vez que caminaban juntos y esperaba disfrutar de eso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que una sirvienta caminara en dirección hacia ellos.

-Mugetsu-sama, aquí he traído a la joven- hablo la sirvienta mientras la joven que estaba atrás de ella se ponía al frente. Caminaba hacia Mugetsu y una vez cerca de el se lanzo en un abrazo.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Ichigo-salio de los labios de aquella joven dejando desconcertados tanto a Rukia como a su esposo.

Rápidamente aquella joven volteo a ver a Rukia dedicándole una sonrisa sombría mientras se separaba de Mugetsu.

-Rukia, creo que tendrás que desayunar sola, tengo que hablar con ella- hablo autoritariamente Mugetsu sin intentar hacer enojar a alguien.

Rukia se alejo de ahí molesta. Y Mugetsu la siguió con la mirada.

-Tal parece que ella no sabe nada de la maldición- aquella mujer hizo un comentario Irónico haciendo que el ojimiel se molestara.

-¿Quien eres?. Por que Senna no eres- hablo con tono fuerte

-Esto no es divertido Mugetsu. Solo por que tienes a alguien mas a tu lado no quiere decir que no seas capaz de reconocerme-aquella mujer estaba indignada.

En el comedor iba entrando Rukia quien se veía molesta, Yachiru ponía la mesa feliz

-Ne Rukia-chan - la niña miraba a todos lados- ¿Donde esta Kurosaki-nii?-pregunto con inocencia la niña

-Bien ,el se quedo platicando con.. -la ojivioleta bajo la mirada

-Me imagino con quien, entonces que desayune solo-dijo la niña mientras hacia que Rukia se sentara y ella tomó asiento a su lado.

-Yachiru, no tengo hambre, Ire a caminar, no quiero estar aquí- la voz de la joven se escuchaba distante, mientras se levantaba y salia del comedor.

''No quiero estar aquí''-dijo en su mente. Caminaba por el jardín cuando vio que Kaien estaba cepillando a un caballo blanco.

-¿ Saldrás a algún lado?-pregunto Rukia, su tono de voz había cambiado ahora sonaba curiosa

-Si, ire a un lugar. Esta un poco lejos. Pero es mi lugar favorito- Los ojos de Kaien reflejaban el amor que sentia por ese lugar y eso aumento la curiosidad de Rukia

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Pregunto dudosa. Esa proposición dejo helado a Kaien, pues no pensó escuchar esa iniciativa en ella.

-Claro, pero no falta mucho para que me vaya-aviso el ojiazul.

Rukia se quedó a su lado esperando a que partieran. La verdad ella no tenia idea a donde iban, pero estaba segura que era mejor que estar en el palacio.

Kaien fue la primero en subirse al caballo, Ayudo a Rukia a acomodarse atrás de el.

-Sujetate bien, no quiero que te pase nada-ordenó el jinete mientras ponía en marcha al caballo. Rukia se aferro a la ropa de este haciendo caso a la indicación que el dio.

Al principio del camino Rukia estaba embelesada, pues se adentraban cada vez mas en el bosque y la tranquilidad de aquel lugar la haca sentir una paz inmensa.

-Kaien, ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto la joven pelinegra

-A un lugar donde no te sientas tan abrumada y te ayude a olvidar lo que ahora esta pasando-la voz de aquel hombre era tan sincera que por eso Rukia no tenia ninguna duda sobre el.

-Gracias, Kaien-

* * *

En el palacio había llegado desde muy lejos un anciano con un enorme libro. La primera en recibirlo fue Yachiru e inmediatamente lo llevo hasta el comedor.

-Por favor espere, traeré en un momento a Kurosaki-nii- dijo la niña mientras salia corriendo.

No tardo mucho para que Mugetsu hiciera presencia. Se saludaron ambos amablemente.

-Creo que sabes para que te he mandado a llamar- hablo el recién llegado mientras tomaba asiento- Quiero saber si...-

-La joven en la que estas pensando lamentablemente no es la destinada para ti- se adelanto el anciano sin dejarlo terminar de hablar

-Pues entonces tendré que romper las normas del destino- hablo con bastante seriedad el ojimiel.

- No seas tonto Mugetsu, No importa cuanto se odien una mujer y un hombre, mientras compartan el mismo hilo rojo estarán destinados a estar juntos, lo mismo pasa a la inversa. No importa cuanto se amen, nunca podrán ser felices. El hilo rojo solo se conecta a una persona y no puedes cambiarlo. Pero con gusto te diré el nombre de quien si esta destinada para ti-Explico el hombre de edad avanzada

-De ser a si, no quiero saberlo-hablo Mugetsu enojado

-Eres , un necio. Igual que tu madre-La serenidad en el anciano reflejaba su edad y su sabiduría- Bien Mugetsu entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo el anciano despidiéndose.

Poco después de la salida del anciano del palacio Mugetsu estuvo disfrutando del día en el jardín cuando Yachiru corrió hacia el.

-Oye Kurosaki-nii ¿No has visto a Rukia? Es que no la encuentro por ningún lado- chillo la niña con cara de preocupación.

-No no la he visto, ¿Segura que en su cuarto no esta?-pregunto preocupado aquel hombre.

-No, ya la busque ahí. No la veo desde en la mañana-la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar de la preocupación que sentía.

-Debiste de quedarte a su lado- grito el hombre, también estaba preocupado y esa era su manera de demostrarlo.

-Tu eres su esposo tu deberías cuidarla y esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras desayunado con ella-grito la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar y corría para alejarse de ahí.

-Acabo de escuchar que no encuentran a Rukia- hablo Shinji mientras se formaba aquella risa sombría en su rostro.

-¿No la has visto?-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

-No, al que tampoco he visto es a Kaien, pero no creo que sea capaz de traicionar a su maestro- hablo el rubio sin que la risa desapareciera y con cizaña en su voz.

-Vuelve a insinuar algo así, y no tendrás mucha suerte después-Amenazó Mugetsu mientras se iba a las caballerizas a alistar un caballo.

Mientras alistaba al caballo Ishida se paró en la puerta para esperarlo. El caballo estuvo listo rápidamente y Mugetsu se monto en el.

-Espera, ¿a donde piensas ir?, Recuerda que si Rukia esta muy lejos no la encontraras con el método de siempre-dijo Ishida haciendo reaccionar al ojimiel quien paro inmediatamente.

-Y que ¿esperas que haga?-Mugetsu estaba muy molesto y no faltaba mucho para que el sol se escondiera.

-Pues yo vi cuando Kaien y ella se fueron, Me imagino que fueron al hogar de el. Ya me había dicho que el iria al palacio del sur, es posible que por enojo Rukia se haya ido con el-

El pelinegro sabia que su amigo tenia razón, así que decidió emprender camino hacia el Palacio del Sur.


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras en el palacio del sur Rukia se maravillaba con lo que la rodeaba.

-No tardaremos mucho en irnos, Mugetsu puede estar preocupado- anuncio Kaien mientras Rukia cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba

-No creo que este preocupado, lo mas probable es que en este momento el se encuentre con el vivo retrato de Senna- hablo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que Kaien la escuchara.

-Debe estar un poco confundido, yo también lo estoy, recuerda que Senna fue mi hermana y ver a alguien idéntica a ella me afecta-hablo aquel hombre mientras se sentaba frente a la fuente, la ojivioleta lo seguía.

Mugetsu Cabalgaba a todo galope, estaba preocupado por su esposa, conociéndola debería de estar muy enojada para haber hecho eso. Ella era una mujer orgullosa pero había aprendido a quererla, a protegerla incluso a necesitarla.

Solo con imaginarse que algo malo pudiera pasarle su corazón se estremecía.

El pelinegro sabia que no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara y su verdadera forma se hiciera presente. Solo esperaba llegar a aquel palacio antes de que algo le pasará a Rukia.

No importaba si no estaban destinados a estar juntos el pelearia contra todos solo para estar al lado de ella.

* * *

En el palacio hogar de Mugetsu la recién llegada deambulaba como si de la dueña se tratase. Se paseaba por los pasillos con una actitud altiva, no hablaba con nadie, amenos que ella iniciara la conversación.

Mientras caminaba llamó su atención una pequeña de cabello rosa, quien estaba corriendo por allí.

-Yachiru-llamo la mujer, la niña la miro confundida, pero de inmediato se acerco a ella

-Mande-respondió la pelirosa

-Necesito que me lleves a la recamara de Riruka-ordeno sin dejar a un lado su personalidad orgullosa.

Yachiru la condujo a donde era el cuarto de Riruka, toco la puerta y no tardo mucho para que abriera la puerta. La niña se fue despues de que la ojidorado entrará.

-¿Que se supone que quieres?-hablo Riruka molesta por la aparición de aquella mujer por sus aposentos.

-Nada que no puedas darme- hablo Senna con malicia- Se muy bien que es lo que sientes por Ichigo y se muy bien que no crees que yo sea Senna pero te demostrare que si. Tu imaginaste que cuando se deshicieron de mi, tu serias la siguiente en la lista de el. Pero mi muerte le causo tanto daño que solo busca romper con la maldición. Tu odias a Rukia mas de lo que yo lo hago, solo por quitarte el lugar que por tanto tiempo esperaste y ahora que regrese necesito tu ayuda-las intenciones de aquella mujer no eran buenas y su acompañante lo sabia.

El tema que Senna habia tocado era considerado tabú

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Riruka dedicándole una mirada asesina a la ojidorado. Lo que había dicho tenia cierto toque de razón que una extraña ajena al palacio no pudo haber sabido asi como asi.

-Yo soy Senna, solo que este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, solo es una marioneta donde estoy atrapada, pero pronto regresare completa, así que no te preocupes esa niña no durara mucho. Y lo que quiero es simple, quiero la poción que hace que olvides a una persona yo estoy dispuesta a deshacerme de ella-afirmó Senna con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bien, Senna. Te daré lo que quieres, pero no lastimes a Ichigo de nuevo. Por que asi como tengo esto para ayudarte. Tengo aun mas cosas para destruirte. A cambio de esto quiero saber como romper la maldición que le pusiste a Ichigo-dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar, se detuvo hasta encontrar un frasco blanco, lo tomo y regreso donde la esperaba la otra mujer.

-Bien ahora dámelo, - ordenó Senna,y la ojirosa obedeció- Bien, en cuanto a la maldición,si te lo digo sera inútil solo yo puedo romperla-

* * *

-Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti, sin importar a quien tu corazón elija- esa declaración dejo a Rukia en blanco, mientras en la fuente se reflejaba la luna

-Kaien, te tomare la palabra, debemos regresar- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa- gracias a ti tuve un buen día-

-Bien regresaremos,espera aquí ire por el caballo-dijo Kaien mientras dejaba a Rukia observando el reflejo de la luna, hasta que vio una sombra detrás de ella, sintió miedo, pero no tardo mucho en reconocerla

-Ichigo-dijo mientras volteaba haca atrás de ella para mirar. Efectivamente,era quien esperaba pero no se veía muy feliz

-Bien, nos vamos-dijo el pelinaranja mientras la jalaba, aunque si se hubiera tratado de otra situación ella hubiera gritado pero en ese momento se sentía bien de que el estuviera ahí y no estuviera al lado de aquella mujer.

-Rukia-dijo Kaien quien era espectador de esa escena,su llamado saco a Rukia de sus pensamientos llevándola a una confusión, no sabia con quien irse.

Al observar eso Kaien fue comprensivo con la muchacha.

-Sabes Rukia, no importa si no me escoges a mi, eso no afecta mi promesa, siempre estaré para ti, no lo olvides-dijo el ojiverde mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba su partida.

-Gracias- murmuro Rukia mientras observaba como su amigo desaprecia en la oscuridad

-Te pudo haber pasado algo-regaño Ichigo molesto-Regresemos- ordeño el ojimiel. Aunque se notaba molesto se sentía tranquilo al ver que su amada Rukia se encontraba bien.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a su caballo, el subió primero y ayudo a la ojivioleta a subir. Ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo antes de que el caballo comenzara a trotar. Tanto el caballo como Ichigo estaban cansados por el viaje.

- Rukia, te diré algo y necesito que me escuches, de ahora en adelante necesito que confíes en mi, pase lo que pase-hablo Ichigo -Tal vez las cosas se compliquen un poco pero por mas difícil que te sea creer en mi, por favor hazlo- rogó el ojimiel, causando la confusión de la pelinegra quien lo miraba incrédula

-Esta bien Ichigo- dijo ella mientras apretaba el abraso

_''Yo amo a esta persona, aunque yo este casada con Mugetsu''_


	15. Chapter 15

-Ichigo ¿Seguro que es por aquí?-pregunto confusa la ojivioleta, mientras que con la poca luz de la luna intentaba reconocer ese trayecto del camino. Los enormes arboles del bosque confundían tanto al jinete como al caballo

-Si, Rukia es por aquí, he venido muchas veces por este camino y estoy seguro de que es por aquí- aseguro el pelinaranja , mas adelante se escucho un ruido y el caballo en el que iban se asusto, de la impresión el caballo se alzo en la dos patas traseras haciendo que sus pasajeros cayeran al piso.

Rukia veía directo al piso y se imaginaba que se estrellaría causándose gran daño, cuando tuvo contacto con el piso no fue como ella esperaba, si dolió pero Ichigo la abraso evitando que se lastimara.

La acción del pelinaranja hizo que la joven reaccionara rápidamente, se levanto y se fijo si el ojimiel se encontraba bien

-¿Estas lastimado?-la joven estaba preocupada,

-Si, mi brazo duele pero nada que no pueda soportar-hablo el, al parecer el caballo se había alejado de ese lugar- Bien, caminemos hay que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche-

Caminaron y caminaron entre el oscuro camino. En el horizonte se apreciaba una tenue luz.

-Mira Ichigo- dijo Rukia quien tomo la mano del chico y juntos caminaron en dirección a la luz. Entre mas se acercaban se daban cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña casa.

Una vez frente a ella, decidieron tocar la puerta

-¿Hay alguien?-pregunto al aire Rukia y al no tener respuesta entraron.

Desde afuera se veía pequeña pero una vez dentro era una casa enorme y espaciosa

-¿Que no saben que entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso es malo?. Como castigo a su mal comportamiento serán mis sirvientes- una voz detrás de ellos emitió esas palabras.

Era un rubio de cabello despeinado, llevaba un sombrero y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello en sus manos sostenía un abanico.

-Yo soy Urahara Kisuke, dueño y señor de este bosque...y de esta casa- se presento el hombre con aspecto extraño.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-hablo la joven ganándose una mirada asesina del ojimiel

-¿Kuchiki?, ¿tan pronto se te olvido que estas casada?-pregunto con ironía y molestia el pelinaranja

-Kurosaki Rukia-la pelinegra enmendó su error, causando risa en el rubio de aspecto extraño.

-jajajajajajaja, que pareja de esposos mas bonita. Y me siento alagado que ustedes pertenecientes a la dinastía Kurosaki estén en mi humilde casa-dijo Urahara llevando el abanico a su cara

-¿Tendrías un caballo?, el nuestro se escapo al escuchar un fuerte ruido-hablo Ichigo autoritaria mente

''Se nota que son hermanos, si delante de mi no estuviera Ichigo juraría que el que acaba de hablar fue Mugetsu''-pensó Rukia sorprendida

-Claro que tengo, enseguida los llevare hasta ellos, ¿Seguros que no quieren pasar la noche para que descansen?-ofreció amablemente el rubio

-No gracias, suficiente hará por nosotros prestándonos el caballo- Ichigo estaba preocupado, era mejor apresurarse antes de que amaneciera.

El hombre entro a su casa, mientras los jóvenes esperaban , no tardo mucho en volver y llevarlos con el.

-Este es perfecto para ustedes-dijo mostrando un azabache, sus piernas se veían fuertes.

-Gracias, y cuando necesites algo no dudes ir al palacio Norte, ahí te pagaran tus buenas acciones-se despidió el pelinaranja.

Se apresuraron a montarse en el caballo, necesitaban llegar muy rápido, y no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera.

En el camino Rukia se había quedado dormida y eso le daba ventaja al ojimiel, puesto que no faltaba mucho para llegar, pero faltaba aun menos para el amanecer.

El pelinegro estaba cansado, el se había quedado despierto a diferencia de su esposa, quien estaba aferrada a sus vestiduras, y su cabeza descansaba en la espalda de este.

Cuando llegaron, Ishida fue a recibirlos, descanso una vez que vio que los dos se encontraban.

-Me siento mas tranquilo, ahora que veo que están bien-hablo aliviado el amigo de Mugetsu

-Si, estoy un poco cansado. Ayúdame con ella- señalo a la joven que venia dormida,con mucho cuidado la paso a brazos del peliazul

-La llevare a su cuarto y espero que tu duermas también. Nadie te molestara una vez que entres a tu cuarto-informo Ishida caminando mientras en sus brazos llevaba a Rukia, Mugetsu caminaba junto a el, se notaba muy cansado, hizo una mueca de dolor y llevo su mano al hombre

-Me caí del caballo, eso es todo, me adelantare-dijo el pelinegro

''Es cierto, el caballo en el que llegaron no es el mismo en el que se fue''-pensó el hombre que tenia a la chica cargando.

* * *

El descansaba gratamente, dormía calmada y des preocupadamente. El pelinegro se encontraba en su cama pero un ruido lo desperto

-Lo siento, te he traído té. No quise despertarte-se disculpo la ojidorada con una bandeja en mano.

-Ah, eres tu. No hay problema- Mugetsu se sentó en su cama

-¿Esperabas que fuera ella?-pregunto la mujer sin querer saber la respuesta

-Si, sabes la respuesta, ¿para que te torturas con la pregunta?-hablo el con ironía

-Sigues sin creer que yo sea Senna-la mujer hablo en un suspiro-Toma, te traje esto-prosiguió poniendo la bandeja en una mesa al lado de la cama del pelinegro

-Gracias- dijo el tomando el vaso, y bebiendo un sorbo de té por esa acción se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de aquella mujer

-Bien, mi amor, pronto solo seremos tu y yo- cuando la mujer hablo Mugetsu puso su semblante frió

-¿Que me has hecho?-se toco la garganta, sentía como sus fuerzas se iban y poco a poco se perdía en su conciencia y sus ojos se cerraban.

Una vez inconsciente, Senna tomo la bandeja con el vaso y se retiro triunfante de aquel lugar.

* * *

Rukia, daba vueltas en su cama, hacia bastante que estaba despierta pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquila. Había dormido todo el día y ahora que la noche había caído no podía dormir.

-Debo de ir a hablar con Ichigo-se dijo acordándose de lo que había pasado antes de que se durmiera en el camino al palacio.

Se levanto la joven y comenzó su búsqueda, sabia que no seria fácil encontrarlo,entonces decidió ir al puente del palacio.

Casi al llegar se escuchaba su risa y ella se apresuro a llegar a el, no lo veía hasta que quito unas ramas, sus ojos no lo creían. La mujer de ojos dorados estaba sentada a la orilla del rió y en sus piernas se encontraba recargado Ichigo. De un momento a otro como si la mujer se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Rukia, hizo que el pelinaranja se sentara al lado de ella, se acercaron violentamente y comenzaron a besarse.

Eso causo un enorme impacto en Rukia, sintió como su corazón se hubiera detenido y las lagrimas salían poco a poco de sus ojos, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sentía como si Hirako Shinji tuviera razón al decirle que solo era un remplazo de Senna, en esos momentos se sentía como un reemplazo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis queridos pues estoy muy feliz de que sigan esta historia y pues me inspire hoy, ¿Se nota?. Bueno Mortie claro que puedes hacer una adaptación de esta fanfic. Te recomiendo que leas el Manwa La novia del dios del agua, por que me inspire para hacer este fanfic, solo tome la esencia de la trama por que no creo haber tomado mas aspectos y cuando hagas tu fanfic de Inuyasha por favor comunicamelo por que quiero leerlo, gracias por seguir esta historia que hago con amor para todos los que la leen :3 Claro y por supuesto que tienes mi permiso querida Mortie.**

No podía creerlo la persona de la que estaba enamorada, la había lastimado y por mas que hubiera hecho la promesa de confiar en el pasará lo que pasará eso iba muy lejos. Comenzó a correr pero no tardo mucho en tropezarse.

La joven grito por el susto y el grito llego a oídos de Ichigo quien se levanto rápidamente dejando a su acompañante, pues pensaba que podía ser un intruso.

Rukia estaba en el suelo con los ojos hechos agua. comenzaba a ponerse de pie cuando alguien se poso frente a ella.

-Ichigo- susurro al ver al hombre que estaba enfrente

-¿Quien eres y por que me llamas así?-hablo el pelinaranja confundido, pero tenia una actitud fria

-Tu no eres Ichigo-dijo incrédula Rukia

-Cierto no lo soy, Me llamo Mugetsu. Yo soy Mugetsu-

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Rukia se aceleró y sus ojos se cerraron, parecía que iba a caer al piso cuando alguien vino a salvarla.

-Tan oportuno como siempre Kaien-dijo Ichigo llevándose la mano al cabello- ¿Quien es ella?-pregunto al joven quien sostenía a la muchacha en brazos

-Si tu no sabes, menos yo. Yo solo vine por que tu hubieras dejado que se cayera-hablo Kaien dedicándole una mirada sin comprender lo que pasaba

-Bien llevatela-ordeno el ojimiel, mientras regresaba donde Senna.

El hombre que tenia en manos a Rukia sonrío sombriamente y su apariencia cambio, ahora su cabello era castaño y corto y su piel pálida

-Bien Mugetsu, como tu digas. me la llevare-hablo Aizen que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despareció de aquel lugar con todo y la ojivioleta.

* * *

Era de mañana e Ishida desayunaba acompañado de la pequeña pelirosa, cuando entro Riruka con un pergamino en la mano

-Y ¿Mugetsu?-pregunto volteando a ver por todos lados y al no verlo estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando Yachiru le arrebato de las manos el pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo- Oh!es una invitación de una fiesta en el palacio es para Kuro-nii y Rukia- grito la niña mientras corría a despertar a Rukia.

La niña abrió emocionada la puerta de la recamara de la joven y se sorprendió al verla vacía, la pequeña tenia un mal presentimiento. La cerro azotandola y fue directo a la sala

-¡No esta Rukia!-grito la pelirosa asustando a Riruka y a Ishida

-¿A donde pudo ir?-se preguntó el peliazul

-No lo se, pero tal parece que no durmió aquí, su cama esta compuesta-argumento la niña con mucha preocupación-

-Bien Riruka y yo la buscaremos mientras tu espera aquí-ordeno el oven mientras salia de la habitación con la joven dejando a la niña ahí.

No tardo mucho en llegar Mugetsu

-Kurosaki-nii no esta Rukia en su cuarto-anuncio la pequeña sin causar reacción alguna en aquel hombre

-Deja de estar jugando Yachiru- el ojimiel camino donde estaba el pergamino, lo observo, seguido de eso lo abrió para leerlo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Senna quien estaba recargada en la puerta

-Una invitación de Aizen, a una reunion que dará- informo Ichigo a la ojidorado

-¿y Yo iré?-pregunto Senna con una inocencia fingida

-Eso es obvio, a menos que tenga otra esposa-Mugetsu fue a donde ella se encontraba

-¡No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Rukia!-grito la pequeña enfurecida, mientras salia del comedor, el se quedó perplejo

-''¿Rukia?''-prenso el, pero por mas que intentó recordar, no puedo no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, al ver Senna que Mugetsu había puesto atención en lo que la pequeña pelirosa dijo intento distraerlo

-No le hagas caso, Yachiru esta molesta por que no jugaste con ella eso es todo-hablo la mujer

El no le tomo importancia al asunto y decidió quedarse con la duda...

* * *

Había pasado una semana y era el día de partir al palacio del sur, un poco antes Kaien había avisado que iría de visita al fue su hogar.

-Bien Senna sube-dijo el ayudando a su esposa al subir al carruaje, ese era tirado por caballos, la mujer subió rápidamente a la cabina del carruaje.

A esa reunion asistirían las personas mas importantes, y Mugetsu sabia que vería a su madre allí. Y aunque no quisiera ir, era importante su presencia.

Aun era temprano cuando partieron a la sede del banquete. El camino fue largo y cansado, llegaron al palacio del sur cuando ya había anochecido

El palacio estaba repleto por arboles de cerezo florecientes, había una inmensa manta de sakuras en el piso, como si la primavera les diera la bienvenida

-Es hermoso, venir aquí es recordar cuando era pequeña-dijo la ojidorada con añoranza.

-A mi no me agrada venir tanto como a ti, pero si para ti esta bien me reconforta eso- hablo el ojimiel con una sincera sonrisa.

Una joven delgada, de piel blanca y cabellos castaños levantados en un moño fue a recibirlos

-Es bueno verlo Mugetsu-sama-dijo la joven con una pequeña reverencia

-Hinamori-san veo que has crecido-el hombre se porto amable con la chica causando el enojo de su acompañante.

-Pasen, Aizen-sama los esta esperando-la joven era quien los guiaba a donde se encontraba aquel hombre,

-Mi madre, ¿Aun no llega?-pregunto el pelinegro

-No Mugetsu-sama. Masaki-sama aun no llega, pero estoy segura que pronto lo hará-hablo con respeto la joven, quien abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Aizen (**El nombre ''de Mugetsu'' es utilizado por las demas personas ajenas a su hogar para llamar al pelinegro y al pelinaranja por igual*)**

-Es bueno verte, despues de tanto tiempo. Por cierto tengo algo que quiero mostrarte, es algo que encontré por los alrededores de tu palacio no hace mucho- hablo con ironía el monarca

-Bueno me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero bueno me retiro- el ojimiel se fue rápidamente seguido por su esposa, quien al estar en el jardín de aquel palacio se quedó observando los arboles de cerezo- El por su parte decidió ir a ver mas del palacio, quería ver si había cambiado o si seguía igual.

Había una sección alejada de aquel jardín del jardín donde abundaban los rosales, llamó su atención una mariposa de color negro, que también tenia manchas moradas en sus alas, la pequeña criatura se poso en su hombre y luego comenzó a volar en una dirección, como si lo estuviera guiando.

La mariposa voló rápidamente hasta posarse en la mano de una joven de hermosos rasgos, sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso, y su piel era muy blanca, portaba un esplendido kimono rojo una sonrisa se formo en ella al ver a aquella mariposa pero se borro al ver que alguien la observaba.

Esa joven le dedico una mirada despectiva al intruso, la joven soltó a la mariposa Ichigo la siguió con la mirada el vuelo de esta, y una vez que volvió la mirada a donde estaba aquella hermosa mujer ella se comenzaba a retirar, por alguna razón el no pudo contenerse y la siguió

-Esperé ahí-ordenó sin tener éxito la joven no obedeció, el enojo por su parte no se hizo esperar y la alcanzó mientras sujetaba su muñeca

-Suélteme- la joven intento zafarse del agarre

-¿Que no te he dicho que esperaras?-pregunto el con autoridad

-Porfavor Mugetsu-sama suéltala-hablo Kaien tomando la mano de el con la que sostenía

-No me sorprende verte por aquí-esbozo con desinterés el pelinaranja

-Aizen me ha mandado cuidar de esta joven y debo hacerlo-informo el ojiverde, el pelinaranja por su parte soltó a la joven para que siguiera su camino con Kaien.

Una vez en el banquete se podían ver las personas con mejor estabilidad económica del lugar.

-Bien mis queridos invitados espero que estén pasándola bien, pero antes de iniciar me gustaría presentarles a alguien especial. Es alguien hermosa que nos deleitara con una danza- hablo Aizen a las personas que estaban ahí.

Masaki, quien había visto a Senna sentada al lado de su hijo tuvo un mal presentimiento, y sabia que Aizen se traía algo entre manos, pero decidió hacer como si nada pasará. También noto el extraño comportamiento de su hijo

La joven que salio a espaldas de Aizen era la misma con la que el ojimiel se había encontrado hace un momento,

-Es la que sera esposa de mi sobrino Kaien- claramente varios asistentes vieron cuando el pelinaranja fruncio el ceño ante la noticia, incluso su acompañante que no le quito la mirada de encima.

La música comenzó y la joven ejecuto una hermosa y delicada danza cautivando a los asistentes al banquete, al finalizarla Aizen aplaudió complacido.

-¿Mugetsu, no es perfecta para Kaien?-pregunto el anfitrión

-Creo... Su danza fue maravillosa-hablo el pelinaranja mientras llevaba a su boca algo de comida ante esa acción Senna no dejaba de ver con rabia a aquella joven


	17. Chapter 17

**Miren si siguen sin entenderle despues de leerlo lean hasta abajo. :3 **

El banquete termino aproximadamente a la media noche, la joven de ojos violetas estaba observando las rosas cuando alguien llego detrás de ella causándole un susto, todo mejoro cuando vio que se trataba del pelinaranja.

-Las rosas son hermosas ¿No lo crees?-hablo el chico al aire mientras se acercaba a una de esas hermosas flores , la joven solo lo observo y despues de mirarlo se digno a contestar.

-Así parece, aunque no las envidio. Su belleza no dura mas que tres días-la joven parecía molesta - A quien si envidio es a la luna, es tan hermosa pero tienes que conformarte solo con observarla por que así tengas todo el dinero que tengas no puedes tenerla- esa mujer tenia un poco de frialdad en sus venas, era como si el enojo la hubiera transformado

-Usted es mas parecida a la luna de lo que piensa, yo solo puedo observarla pero esta claro que no puedo tenerla-el pelinaranja decidió seguirle el juego la joven bufó al escuchar eso y puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Mugetsu-sama su ''esposa'' no lo espera en su habitación?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria aunque por dentro pronunciar esas palabras la mataban, ella dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse pero el la detuvo

-Antes de que te vayas, aun no se tu nombre-hablo con interés el pelinaranja.

-Mi nombre es Rukia, y me voy retirando ya que no sera bueno que Kaien me vea con usted- la joven continuo su camino, apretó sus labios e hizo una mueca de dolor y de sus ojos escurrieron cristalinas lagrimas que rápidamente seco siguió su camino hacia su habitación donde ya la esperaba

-Veo que has hecho un muy buen trabajo mi pequeña Rukia-hablo satisfecho Aizen- Dime, que se siente ver a la persona que ¿amas estando con la persona que el ama?. Que sentiste una vez que supiste que todo tu sufrimiento era causado por una mentira egoísta, solo por que el no te contó de la maldición que el tiene- El estaba detrás de ella tomo la barbilla de la joven e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran la joven bajo la vista

-Creo que fue un día cansado Aizen-san, descansare-dijo la joven ocultando sus ganas de llorar -Gracias por haberte traído aquí, no se que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado en casa con Mugetsu y esa mujer, no lo hubiera soportado-la joven apenas y sonrió débilmente

-No digas eso Rukia, estas aquí para ser protegida-dijo el hombre mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabeza de la joven y salia

''_Aun sigo muy enojada con el, tanto como para aparentar que no lo conozco, mas que nada seguirle el juego, si el me olvido es por que ya no me necesita_''

* * *

-Veo que mi cuerpo esta en perfecto estado-dijo la joven peliazul quien estaba sentada a la orilla del lago que había en la parte trasera del palacio, en el agua se veía un reflejo de ella inconsciente, era su verdadero cuerpo.

-Es mejor que hagamos el cambio rápido antes de que alguien se de cuenta- hablo el hombre que antes había estado en el cuarto de Rukia

-y ¿Que como esta esa mocosa?-pregunto despectiva la ojidorado

-pero algo esta claro, puede llegar a superarte, o ¿Es que acaso no viste como la miraba mientras ella danzaba?-pregunto el castaño con malicia haciendo que la joven ojidorado se molestase

-Solo quiero mi cuerpo y ya. Este cuerpo artificial es incomodo y mi esencia se queda atrapada sin poder salir haciendo que Mugetsu no me reconozca se quejo aquella chica haciendo un puchero

-Comencemos-hablo el hombre. Ella se acostó en la orilla del rió y tomo la mano del cuerpo sumergido en el agua. El hombre puso sus dos manos levantadas una sobre el cuerpo real y otra en el contenedor y comenzó a recitar una oración en voz baja. No tardo mucho para que el cuerpo que estaba en el agua saliera y comenzara a toser

-Mucho mejor, aunque me hubiera gustado mas estar seca-se quejo la joven

-Bueno ahora no veo el por que te pueda ganar esa chiquilla-regaño Aizen mientras cargaba el cuerpo artificial para desaparecen en la oscuridad...

* * *

Era de mañana y Mugetsu abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse al lado de el con su esposa, algo en ella le llamo la atención , se sentía su presencia diferente, mas cálida. No puedo evitar observarla dormir

-Realmente regresaste Senna- dijo mientras se acercaba a la frente de la chica y la besaba delicadamente, las lagrimas poco a poco comenzaban a salir, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz... Ese día se la paso con todas las atenciones para ella. No tenia ojos para nadie sentía como si ella hubiera regresado para quedarse.

Los invitados del banquete se quedarían un poco mas a petición del anfitrión. El palacio se veía con vida con los invitados, ya que normalmente se veía solitario.

Rukia no se separaba de Kaien y los invitados solían hacer halagos a la pareja, la madre de Ichigo estaba consciente de que algo ahí no estaba bien pero no podía abordar a su hijo y mucho menos a Rukia, seguía sin comprender como estaba ahí en carne y hueso aquella chica que ella misma vio morir. Aunque no podía preguntarlo ella misma no apartaría los ojos de esos tres.

Los banquetes y festejos en ese lugar duraban varios días, apenas iba el segundo día y los invitados estuvieron entretenidos, los hermosos kimonos que llevaban puesto las damas que asistieron dejaban ver su buena posición social.

A medio día la comida se sirvió y los invitados no se hicieron esperar, Rukia se sentía un poco incomoda estando al lado de Kaien y que en raras ocasiones los ojos miel de Mugetsu se posaran en ella, para cuando ella le devolvía la mirada este la desviaba.

Ese hombre estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer, no tenia ni la menor idea del juego en el que estaba metido. Sabia que debía dejar a una del as dos, pero seria imposible solo esperar a saber la respuesta. La confusión de sus pensamientos hizo que perdiera su apetito.

-Lo, siento no me siento muy bien-hablo el en voz alta levantándose de la mesa dejando a su joven esposa sola, mientras los invitados observaban atentamente.

Senna no podía soportar que tanto como su hermano y aquel que ella amaba encontraran algo especial en aquella ojivioleta. La comida transcurrió con unos cuantos cuchicheos sobre el comportamiento de Mugetsu pero nada mas.

Ese ocaso algunos invitados partieron a sus casas, pero ese no fue el caso del ojimiel, el y su esposa se quedaron mas tiempo al igual que Masaki. Esta ultima tenia asuntos pendientes con Aizen por lo que decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

A Mugetsu no le gustaba que otras personas vieran su transformación cuando el sol se ocultaba por lo que fue a su cuarto quiso esperar a que ya hubiera luna para salir.

El llevaba un buen rato de no ver a Senna, desde el almuerzo para ser exactos. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia a eso.

La noche había llegado, y Rukia quiso ir a ver la enorme fuente, por alguna razón le encantaba estar en ese preciso lugar, era tranquilo ver el agua, tan calmada, solo era movida por las pequeñas ráfagas de viendo que de vez en cuando se dejaban sentir.

La joven pelinegra se paro en la orilla de la fuente, quiso ver la profundidad, en lugar de frente parecía una alberca de dos o tres metros, estaba tan inmersa observando la fuente hasta que un empujón hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, solo se escucho un grito ahogado y el agua chapotear.

Entre mas se hundían sus esperanzas de poder salir hacían lo mismo, no le quedaba mucho oxigeno cuando sintió una mano que la llevaba a la superficie antes de perder el conocimiento.

Un pelinaranja salio completamente mojado con Rukia en brazos, aunque estaban ambos empapados no le importo entrar así al palacio y llevarla a su cuarto.

La deposito suavemente en la cama de la joven, y se quedó observándola por un rato.

* * *

En el otro palacio hogar de Mugetsu se encontraba seriamente pensando la pelirosa acompañada de Ishida quienes estaban preocupados por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tengo mis sospechas de Riruka, es la única que que puede hacer que alguien pierda la memoria, o se enamore de alguien-hablo el peliazul seriamente la pequeña que lo escuchaba estaba atenta

-Sabes, El día en que Kuro-ni fue en busca de Rukia la mujer fea (refiriéndose a Senna) me pidió que la llevara al cuarto de Riruka, ahí las dos se quedaron por un buen tiempo-dijo la niña frotandose la barbilla intentando recordar mas.

-Yachiru, acompáñame. Vamos a ir a hablar con Riruka- Ishida parecía molesto, se levanto rápidamente y una vez que estuvo de pie comenzó a caminar, seguido por la niña

Una vez fuera del cuarto Ishida abrió sin siquiera tocar y paso sin pedir permiso acciones que molestaron a la pelirosa mayor.

-¿Que quieres y por que entras de esa manera?-pregunto molesta la joven quien se encontraba preparando una poción.

-¿Quiero saber si tu tienes algo que ver con la perdida de memoria de Mugetsu?-recrimino molesto Ishida, la pequeña Yachiru solo observaba

Riruka estaba un poco nerviosa, pero despues de un largo suspiro comenzó a hablar

-La verdad, estoy tan confundida como tu- explico ella- Lo que yo le di a esa mujer era una poison débil, solo dura dos días máximo aun no se si continua el efecto o...-

-O ..¿el puede estar fingiendo?-interrumpió sobresaltado Ishida.

-Es tan posible una como la otra solo el sabe la respuesta-suspiro Riruka

**Bien si siguen sin entender proseguiré a explicar.**

**Bueno Senna llego con Mugetsu por que recordaremos la joven que rescataron era Senna, al principio solo fueron sospechas por su gran parecido.**

**Rukia esta molesta por que ahora sabe la verdad que le oculto Mugetsu y por que piensa que la uso para olvidar a Senna y creo que lo demás ya lo entendieron leyendo el capitulo xD .**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo se. me quieren matar U.U esque no habia tenido tiempo hasta ahora por los examenes y asi pero aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

Mugetsu (pelinaranja por que acuérdense que era de noche) seguía observando a Rukia, quien aun no despertaba, un suspiro salio de lo mas profundo de el, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

_''Te dije que confiaras en mi, pero veo que no lo hiciste Rukia''-_pensó el ojimiel, esperaba que ella hiciera algo que era imposible y el lo sabia_._

-Jamas te había visto sonreír como lo hiciste en este lugar-le dijo a la chica recordando la primera vez que la vio en el jardín donde parecía ser guiado por la mariposa -Creo que no tengo el poder de hacerte feliz-le dolía darse cuenta de eso y mas por que no quería dañar a la persona que mas amaba.

Acariciaba la mejilla de la joven con delicadeza sin apartar los ojos de ella.

''Por ultima vez...''- pensó, el se acercaba a ella, cerro los ojos y sus labios hicieron contacto con los de la joven, se aparto de inmediato pero conservo una pequeña cercanía entra ambos rostros, el quería seguirla observando pero sabia que tenia que regresar antes de que levantara sospechas.

El ojimile camino a la puerta para poder salir, cuando cerró la puerta lo hizo de forma cuidadosa para no crear ruido alguno.

-Mugetsu no deberías estar en el cuarto de Rukia, te recuerdo pronto será mi esposa-hablo Kaien a espaldas del pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes, no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de quitártela-el pelinranja siguió caminando.

El día había llegado, Masaki abandonaría el palacio pero antes de que lo hiciera mantenía una platica con Aizen.

-Ahora tengo que regresar a mi hogar y no estoy contenta de que mi hijo esté aquí Y espero que no estés pensando en hacerle nada-hablo con una amenaza oculta en su tono de voz. Esa mujer tenia modales incomparables pero por el bien de su hijo aria lo que fuera

-Calma Masaki, Yo no le haría daño a ese niño, el pudo haber sido hijo mio-al terminar la oración el castaño sonrió sombriamente causando la sorpresa de la mujer que lo escuchaba

-No esperaba eso venir de ti. Pero la elección que hice en ese entonces fue la correcta. Aunque Isshin no este a mi lado no me arrepiento de haberme casado con el-contesto sincera.

-Se a la perfección que no te arrepientes de haberte casado con mi hermano, pero mejor no recordemos esos tiempos-sugirió el hombre quien ahora había cambiado el semblante a uno amable

-El que comenzó a hablar de eso fuiste tu Aizen-recrimino la bella mujer

-¿Aizen?, esperaba que me llamaras de manera mas formal-el castaño no le extrañaba pues en su juventud el se había enamorado de aquella mujer y la conocía perfectamente

-O ¿acaso esperabas que te llame como los simples campesinos lo hacen?...''emperador''-

-Solo quería escucharte decirlo por primera vez. Retomando el asunto de antes no te preocupes que yo no haré nada en contra de tu hijo-

Al escuchar aquello Masaki se retiro no muy convencida, pero ella también tenia asuntos que arreglar.

* * *

La joven abría débilmente los ojos, y los recuerdos de lo que paso la golpearon sin consideración. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir al revivir las palabras que Mugetsu había dicho la noche anterior al rescatarla de morir ahogada. Un suave pelaje la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era un pequeño gato negro, quien se tallaba en su costado. Los ojos de aquel gato tenían un tono dorado lo que le llamo la atención a Rukia, tomo al gato con cuidado y lo alzo para poder observar sus ojos mas de cerca.

-Tienes unos ojos bonitos- exclamo Rukia quien acaricio al gato haciéndolo ronronear- Sabes, no puedo contarle nada a nadie, pero creo que tu no dirás nada- dijo con melancolía recordando

-Jamas pensé que Ichigo y Mugetsu fueran la misma persona, ni que terminaría enamorándome de el, mucho menos enterarme de que la antigua esposa de Mugetsu estuviese viva y que el la haya preferido sobre mi. La verdad desde que supe de su existencia me puse celosa de Senna, pero ahora que están juntos me doy cuenta que Mugetsu es mas feliz con ella y por mi creo que solo lo hago confundirse- hablaba con aquel gato que parecía ponerle atención o eso pensaba ella.

El gato después¿ de dedicarle una mirada salio por la ventana rápidamente y se perdió en el jardín

-creo que me estoy volviendo loca, le hablo como si pudiera entenderme- dijo la ojivioleta un poco confundida.

El gato caminaba lentamente hacia afuera del palacio, comenzo a alejarse cada vez mas, hasta que llego a un rubio de sombrero.

-Veo que andabas rondando el palacio- dijo el mientras tomaba al gato en sus brazos.

-Descubrí algo interesante Kisuke- dijo el gato, quien camino hacia el hombre.

-Y ¿Quisiste ir a ver por ti misma?-pregunto el rubio mientras se daba aire con el abanico

- Si, pero no lo conocí a el, si no a la joven de la que me contaste, conocí a su esposa y fue fácil de reconocer por la tonalidad de sus ojos-dijo la morena que se seguía vistiendo- Sabes, tenemos que cuidar a esa niña, alejarla lo mas pronto de aquí, por que ahí corre peligro-hablo la morena autorizadamente

-Yoruichi, ¿Que sentiste al regresar a tu antiguo hogar?-pregunto melancólico Kisuke

Recordé muchas cosas, y estoy segura que volverá a ser mio. De hecho por eso tenemos que cuidar a esa niña. Recuerda que Mugetsu siempre se ha mantenido bajo perfil si del conflicto se trata, pero tanto Aizen como yo sabemos que aquel que lo logre poner a su lado tendrá una gran ventaja-hablo el gato con tono sabio.

-Lo se, y es por eso que los que estamos de tu lado tenemos que vivir en las sombras, Por eso fue que el Gran Isshin dejó a su familia para que estuvieran a salvo. Es que estar del lado del antiguo emperador-

-Emperatriz-dijo molesta la gata quien dejo sin habla a su acompañante.

-Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no toma su forma humana- dijo sonrojado el rubio.

-Pero lo que mencione antes, era muy enserio. Necesitamos un plan para que pongamos a salvo a esa niña.


	19. Chapter 19

-Veo que han llegado- hablo un hombre de barba corta y negra igual que su pelo, quien vio entrar a la mujer gato y al rubio del abanico.

-Así es Isshin-dijo el rubio

-¿Y díganme como luce Ichigo?-pregunto entusiasmado aquel hombre, pero sus ánimos se fueron al ver la expresión de la morena.

-Bien, no lo se. Pero conocí a su esposa-se pausó la morena-Pero tenemos que sacarla de ahí, tengo un mal presentimiento y más por que esa joven se presento con Kisuke como una Kuchiki-explico

-Eso quiere decir que todavía hay una posibilidad que tu puedas volver a gobernar Yoruichi-habló el hombre haciendo que el Rubio lo mirara con compasión.

-Lo dices por que extrañas a tu familia ¿cierto?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa compasiva, cualquiera que se tuviera que alejar para proteger a su familia lo hubiera hecho, pero despues del tiempo que había pasado desde que vio a su hijo y a su esposa lo único que pensaba era en saber si ya tendría un nieto.

-Eso es obvio pero si me fui de su lado no fue por gusto, fue por el bien de ambos y por la lealtad a usted-hablo con respeto el hombre con barba

* * *

Mientras en el palacio imperial. Mugetsu y Senna daban un paseo a la luz del día, había un poco de calor y la joven de ojos dorados iba refunfuñando

-Mugetsu, hace demasiado calor, quiero ir a la fuente-exigió Senna, ganándose un suspiro por parte de Ichigo

-Esta bien, vamos- solo quería satisfacerla y evitar algún disgusto con ella.

Mientras caminaban, un silencio se apodero de ambos, Senna voltio a ver a Mugetsu quien estaba observando atentamente a Rukia sin disimulo alguno causando la euforia de la peliazul.

-Deja de verla como me veías a mi- dijo enojada, captando la atención del pelinegro.

-Senna, deja de decir tonterías, y solo venimos aquí a petición tuya-hablo con serenidad el, causando que Rukia los volteara a ver pues estaba a la orilla de la fuente

-Bien, pues ahora ya no quiero estar aquí -ordeno ella, y el pelinegro estaba a punto de apelar en contra cuando la joven pelinegra habló

-Mugetsu-sama, debería de hacerle caso a su ''esposa'',¿Que no sabe que un buen esposo cumple los deseos de su mujer solo para verla sonreír?-dijo Rukia con un tono tenaz y molesto, la verdad es que odiaba verlos juntos, pero haría como si no le importara.

-Sabes, es de mala educación entrar en conversaciones ajenas niña-Senna estaba molesta por el comentario

-Bien, vayámonos Senna-el pelinegro solo quería evitar una pelea entre ambas, por que la verdad no sabría a cual de las dos defender.

* * *

El incidente entre ambas tuvo a Mugetsu pensativo todo el resto del día, la verdad en ese lugar no se sentía muy a gusto, pero era imposible hacer que Senna se quisiera ir de ahí.

no faltaba mucho para el atardecer, cuando se dirigió a su recamara, estaba cansado y quería olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando por un momento.

Su cama lo llamaba a gritos, sabia que quedaría dormido una vez que se acomodara y asi fue.

**_''Ichigo, ...Ichigo'' -Alguien le hablaba y poco a poco, a cada paso se aumentaba el volumen de la voz_**

**_-''Quien eres''-pregunto al aire, pues parecía estar en un lugar donde dominaba el color negro, a lo lejos se comenzó a iluminar un camino y en el cual caminaba un gato negro_**

**_-''No importa quien soy, solo vengo a decirte que Rukia esta en peligro, enviare a Urahara Kisuke por ella''-dijo el gato de ojos color oro_**

**_-¿Pero quien eres?¿y a donde la llevaras?-pregunto desesperado sin entender nada_**

**_-Bien, la llevaremos al palacio que esta escondido entre las montañas del norte a dos horas aproximadamente-informo el pequeño gato_**

**_-¿Quien eres? contéstame y como se que no quieres a Rukia para algo malo-dijo el enojado_**

**_-Si, tanto quieres saber quien soy, me parece perfecto-el gato se volvió una silueta curvilínea difuminada por el humo, cuando se comenzó a dispersar la figura de una mujer desnuda se hizo presente, era voluptuosa_**

**_-Yoruichi- dijo el asombrado, pero poco despues cayo en cuenta de que la pelimorado estaba desnuda lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada y sus mejillas estaban coloradas causando la estrepitosa risa de la mujer_**

**_-''Bien, niño apresúrate si quieres ver a Urahara''_**

SE levanto agitado, volteando para todos lados, y en su ventana, se encontraba un rubio con un abanico

-Bien, veo que te despertó-el rubio se refería a Joruichi

-Si, pero aun no me queda claro..-no termino de hablar, ni siquiera de comprender cuando lo interrumpió

-No importa, la llevare por que aquí corre mas peligro, es la más vulnerable, pero cuando tu decidas puedes ir a verla y mejor aun Joruichi puede hacer que la veas como ella te vio hace un momento-explico-Pero es mejor que me apresure, nos vemos luego-

El hombre salto hacia afuera y corriendo rápidamente desapareció, para meterse a la recamara de la joven quien estaba estaba despierta, pero con un ligero golpe en el cuello hizo que cayera dormida

-Bien- dijo el hombre con la joven en brazos quien desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Al otro día los sirvientes como locos buscaban a la muchacha, hasta el mismo Kaien se unió a la búsqueda, mientras Mugetsu estaba inmutado, por que sabia que estaba segura, pero la extrañaba, y eso era inevitable.

Y las acciones lo delataban, cuando Senna hablaba parecía no escucharla, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos los cuales aclamaban a gritos el nombre de Rukia, extrañaba su olor y eso era evidente para su esposa, que poco a poco le lejanía aumentaba.

Senna no era tonta y por mas que lo quisiera, ella tenia su limite, tal vez ella ya no era un obstáculo pero su memoria sí.

al ritmo que los días pasaban se daba cuenta que ella solo era una ilusión de antaño , solo formaba parte de su pasado, un pasado que se habia colado en su presente, se daba cuenta de que Rukia estuviera o no cerca de el, estaría en su corazón.

Era doloroso,para Senna por que solo volvió a la vida, se aferro a ella para estar junto a el, pero se dio cuenta de que Mugetsu amaba a su actual esposa, a aquella de los ojos violeta, aquella joven malhumorada.

Mientras en el palacio que estaba oculto entra las montañas la joven se acostumbraba a estar acompañada del gato y de Urahara, había un tercer habitante pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Ambos eran muy amables y siempre le estaban contado cosas interesantes acerca de Mugetsu y de las personas que había conocido desde que se casó con el.

Mantenía la esperanza de que pronto Ichigo llegaría por ella, pero a cada día esa ilusion moría y con ella el amor que en su corazón guardaba...


	20. Chapter 20

Era una mañana mas en la que Mugetsu se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, haciendo que Senna soltará un suspiro, y se levantará de golpe de la mesa donde Estaban desayunando , no solo estaba Kaien si no también Aizen que no dejo de seguir el trayecto de la joven con la mirada.

-Veo que esta mas sensible que de costumbre, iré a hablar con ella-dijo Aizen levantándose de la mesa.

Mugetsu simplemente decidió apartar la mirada y evadir a Kaien, que no lo dejaba de ver con reproche y enojo a Mugetsu.

-Sabes, ahora sufre por tu indecisión,ella regreso de la muerte por el amor que te tiene, pero se esta dando cuenta que eso no es suficiente para hacer que tu la vuelvas a amar-hablo con enojo el ojiverde

-No es mi intención, yo no le dije que regresara-hablo Mugetsu serio y muy consciente de lo que decía causando la cólera de kaien.

Mientras en el jardín se encontraban en medio de una discusión Senna y Aizen.

-Ya estoy harta, el ya no me ama. Ya no quiero seguir así-gritaba Senna con los ojos llorosos y rojos del enojo

-Bien, si eso quieres no me cuesta nada romper el hechizo que te une con tu cuerpo, pero recuerda como regresaste de la muerte ¿Quieres que Mugetsu vea ese cuerpo?-dijo con intriga el castaño

-Sabes no me importa, ya estoy harta de ver como esta solo por que aquella chica no esta a su lado, es suficiente tortura parami-las lagrimas de dolor se deslizaban y los sollozos no se hacían esperar

Mugetsu, llego a la escena y solo pudo cerrar sus puños, por que las palabras de Kaien tenían razón el era el causante de todo esto. El se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro a lo que ella volteo a verlo

-Mugetsu-la joven llevo una de sus manos a la cara de el y suavemente la acaricio- Sabes, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar. Pero estoy segura que estarás mejor cuando me vaya- tragó saliva y guardo silencio, intentando que las palabras fluyeran y no se entrecortaran por el llanto- Te amo, y lamento que tengas esa maldición, por que me doy cuenta que nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya, si no mía. Espero que me puedas disculpar Ichigo, por cierto te perdono por ver a Rukia de la misma manera que lo hiciste algún día conmigo- la joven se acerco a lo labios del ojimiel y despues de hacer contacto se desmayo, su cuerpo se comenzó a tornar pálido y poco despues comenzó a volverse polvo hasta lograr esparcirse con el viento.

-Senna, fuiste muy importante para mi,y otra vez no fui capaz de protegerte-dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso, la impotencia por no haber podido hacerla feliz se hizo sentir y la culpa por no haberla amado como ella lo hizo.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Aizen sin inmutarse ante lo sucedido

-Prefiero quedarme un poco mas aquí, ya que pronto partiré. Ya no hay nada que haga que me quede aquí ahora que Senna...-no pudo continuar la oracion

-Entiendo- asintió el castaño entrando al palacio.

* * *

-Los primeros días te la pasabas pegada a la ventana-hablo Yoruichi dirigiéndose a Rukia quien bordaba tranquilamente

-Por que los primero días esperaba con desesperación a alguien y ahora no me interesa si lo vuelvo a ver-hablo dura la pelinegra sin quitar la vista de la aguja y del hilo

-Bien, ahora ¿No te importa si no lo vuelves a ver?-pregunto dudosa la morena- ¿Hablas de Mugetsu?-

-Si, no me interesa si lo vuelvo a ver-dijo la joven orgullosa

-¿Sabias que yo fui la que le dio el nombre de Mugetsu?, Ese nombre es como decir, un regalo de parte mio. Quiere decir Sin luna. El nombre dado por sus padres es...-

-Ichigo-dijo una voz masculina, que interrumpió la platica de las mujeres

-Isshin-dijo la mujer gato levantándose del piso donde estaba sentada,

-Por fin puedo conocerte Rukia-dijo el hombre sonriendole

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto la ojivioleta confundida

-Soy el padre de Mugetsu- respondió felizmente causando una mirada de reproche por la ojidorado

-No me dijiste que pensabas mantener en secreto tu identidad-regaño Yoruichi

-Esta bien, me nació decirlo al ver que mi nuera es muy hermosa- hablo Isshin- Eso demuestra que tendré nietos guapos- el comentario causo enojo en Rukia

-Pues no pienso que su hijo y yo tengamos hijos señor-

-¿Por que matas mis luciones niña?-dijo el hombre con un llanto fingido

-Por que prefirió quedarse con su ''otra'' esposa, y si llegase a venir que lo dudo no pienso que sea a verme a mi. Es mas probable que venga a visitarlo a usted-aunque quisiera esconder se sentía mal diciendo eso, pero prefería ser pesimista

-Sabes Rukia, el no creo que venga a verme a mi. Por que el piensa que estoy muerto- el hombre cambio su semblante a uno serio

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto la chica intentando comprender sin lograrlo

-Bien esto es una historia muy larga que probablemente tendrá que comenzar contándote Yoruichi-sama-

AL escuchar la declaración Rukia volteo a ver a Yoruichi quien estaba sentada ahora en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia el horizonte

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Mugetsu aun era Ichigo, una joven del pueblo solía estar cerca de mi palacio, poco a poco yo me fui encariñando con ella, pronto supe que ella tenia un hermano y que sus padres habían muerto, así que los adopte para que vivieran conmigo, pues la única persona que a estado siempre a mi lado es Kisuke. En ese entonces ofrecí una fiesta y por supuesto todos habían asistido. El palacio estaba tapizado de Sakuras y abundaban los kimonos finos y peinados extravagantes.

Flash back

''_Joruichi llevaba un Kimono amarillo y tras ella se escondía una pequeña de ojos con una tonalidad parecida a la piel morena._

_-Senna, no seas penosa-dijo la pelimorado haciéndose a un lado para que fuera visible la niña. Desde lo lejos un joven pelinaranja la diviso y comenzó a caminar hacia ella la niña se volvió a esconder detrás de Yoruichi, causando gracia y que la emperatriz soltara a carcajadas_

_-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto el joven _

_-Ella es Senna y tiene 13 años al igual que tu Ichigo- dijo Joruichi empujando a Senna hacia al frente_

_-Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el chico con un poco de rubor, a diferencia de Senna quien estaba completamente roja_

_-Bien, los dejare solos para que se hagan amigos-dijo la emperatriz siguiendo su camino, la niña se quedo inmutada ante la acción de ella._

_La emperatriz saludaba a sus invitados quienes estaban disfrutando de cada parte de la reunion, pronto volteo a ver un árbol donde un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules estaba trepando a lo que ella se apresuró a ir al lugar-_

_-Kaien, baja de ahí ahora mismo- grito la mujer causando que los invitados pusieran su atención en ella_

_-No, no pienso bajar hasta que recupere mi flecha-dijo el chico quien con el dedo le mostró la bendita flecha, y aun le faltaban bastantes ramas para llegar a ella_

_-Ya baja- ordeno molesta- no me hagas subir-dijo causando la sorpresa de todos, el chico del árbol siguió trepando y la mujer cumplió su sentencia, con saltos felinos subió hasta donde se encontraba el chico y lo tomo como si un costal de papas fuera y bajo._

_Todos estaban asombrados e Ichigo se burlaba en la cara de Kaien, lo cual hizo que el ojiazul se le abalanzó y comenzaron a golpearse, comenzaron a rodar por el piso _

_-¿No los piensa detener Yoruichi-sama?-preguntó Kisuke Urahara_

_-No, déjenlos que inviertan su energía en algo productivo-respondió la soberana dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hasta que escucho un jarrón romperse''  
_

_Fin del flash back_

-Bien despues de que rompieron mi jarrón los amare a ambos a un árbol y los deje ahí una noche la cual hubo luna llena por lo que esa noche no hubo luna, claro Masaki casi me mata pero valió la pena. Por eso le di el nombre de Mugetsu que quiere decir sin luna-dijo la mujer gato sonriendo

-Faltan mas historias pero esas te las contare en otra occasion, y trata de descansar, mañana sera un día donde una verdad te sera revelada-dijo Isshin saliendo de la habitación de Rukia


	21. Chapter 21

Era temprano y el sol apenas se asomaba,Mugetsu alistaba a su caballo, quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Ese palacio fue donde la encontró y donde la perdió. Era doloroso recordarlo, pero el no controlaba a su corazón.

Después de verificar que todo estuviera bien sujeto al caballo, lo montó y lo hizo cabalgar. Ahora debía ir a buscar a Rukia, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de como llegar, el palacio el cual le dijo Urahara estaba oculto ante los ojos de cualquiera que no viviera ahí. No tenia otra opción que ir primero a su hogar.

* * *

Unos ojos violáceos se abrían con los primero rayos de sol, la joven dueña de esos se exalto al ver que Yoruichi estaba de pie frente a su cama observándola

-apresúrate, que Isshin tiene muchas ganas de platicar contigo Rukia-hablo la mujer quien salio de la recamara apenas termino de hablar.

La joven aun adormitada se levanto y busco en el pequeño armario de al lado algo para ponerse. No paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera lista. Fue directamente a la sala de lectura donde siempre estaba Joruichi pero esa vez no fue así, en su lugar encontró a Issihn.

-Rukia, buenos días. Tengo algunas preguntas que quiero que me respondas ¿Podrías hacer eso?-dijo el hombre

-Por supuesto, ¿De que se trata?-la joven tomo asiento frente a aquel hombre

-Rukia ¿Tus padres aun viven?-trato de no cometer error alguno, pero era importante esa información pues podrías saber el por que Aizen quería a Rukia.

-No, ellos murieron cuando yo aun era un bebe. Mi hermano se quedó a mi cuidado desde entonces-hablo la joven quien mostraba tristeza y algo de melancolía.

-¿Y sabes cuales eran sus nombres?-pegunto el hombre interesado en la respuesta que pudiera emitir la joven.

-No, a Nii-sama no le gusta hablar de eso. Por lo que no me cuenta nada. Y mi abuela tampoco me dice nada-Rukia sentía como si la información no sirviera por la cara que Isshin ponía al escucharla.

-¿Se te hace conocido el nombre de Ukitake Hisana?-pregunto el hombre con la esperanza de que ella respondiera afirmativamente. Rukia se puso a hacer memoria pero no pareció dar resultado

-No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, lo siento-se apeno la joven al no poder ayudar.

-No te preocupes Rukia, eso era todo-dijo el hombre- Pero cambiando de tema, Rukia ¿Como fue que te casaste con Ichigo?-preguntó entusiasmado el pelinegro, la joven al principio no supo que responder

-Pues creo que tengo que contarle todo, Y antes que nada yo no era candidata para casarme con el. Aunque no lo conocía supe que tenia que hacer algo por el pueblo ya que padece Sequía y la única fuente de agua tan grande como para abastecerlo esta en el palacio donde el vive. Pero el no quería abrir las puertas para que saliera el agua pues decía que los mismos aldeanos la habían contaminado y mal gastado. Entonces pidió una esposa a cambio. La chica que se convertiría en su esposa es prima de mi mejor amigo su nombre es Inue Orihime. Ella no pudo apartarse de su familia y al ver su sufrimiento decidí que yo seria la esposa de Kurosaki.-dijo la joven quien pauso al ver la cara inexpresiva de Issihn

-Bien, creo que cuando lo vea lo regañaré, pero adelante prosigue estoy curioso de lo que continua- el hombre animaba a la chica a que siguiera contando

-El día de mi boda, estaba nerviosa por que como había dicho no conocía al hombre con quien me iba a casar. Unos sirvientes llegaron por mi y me llevaron al palacio. Comenzé a vivir ahí al principio era muy frió y seco y se presentó como Mugetsu, que poseía un cabello largo y negro y unos ojos color miel. Luego conocí a un chico de cabello naranja quien se presento como Ichigo hermano menor de Mugetsu. Cada noche nos encontrabamos y platicábamos horas hasta que las cosas se complicaron entre nosotros tres. Y luego muy luego descubrí que eran la misma persona-la ultima frase lo dijo con algo de enojo lo cual lo disimulo con un largo suspiro.

Isshin por su parte no paraba de reír

-Sabes Rukia, me doy cuenta de que eres realmente importante para mi hijo. El normalmente no le dice su verdadero nombre a cualquiera. Claro que no apoyo que te haya mentido-dijo el hombre con tono compasivo

-No lo creo, el prefirió a Senna y eso no se lo puedo perdonar-dijo la joven indispuesta a seguir platicando- lo lamento-se retiro rápidamente de ahí. No le había hecho mucho bien recordar todo lo anterior.

-Era realmente bueno cuando solo estaba enamorada de Ichigo-salio de su boca en un suspiró.

* * *

Mugetsu cabalgaba rápido para llegar pronto a su hogar, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible. Ahora que no tenia dudas debería de encontrar a Rukia pero sabia que solo no podria hacerlo.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro cuando pudo ver a lo lejos el palacio. Su cuerpo se desestreso pues le faltaba muy poco para llegar.

Cuando llegó Yachiro corrió para ver si Rukia se encontraba con el pero al ver que no era así sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Y Rukia?-pregunto la niña

-Yachiru, necesito hablar contigo, con Riruka y con Ishida-dijo el pelinegro bajando del caballo.

Una vez reunidos en la sala el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

-Bien primero que nada Necesito que localicen a Nel, ella es la única que sabe como llegar a donde Rukia se encuentra-anuncio Mugetsu causando la confusión de los anteriores

-¿No estaba con el emperador?-pregunto Ishida confuso

-Si, pero Yoruichi la llevó al palacio escondido entre las montañas, para protegerla-explico el ojimiel

-¿Yoruichi?, ¿Seguro?-pregunto la pelirosa pequeña incrédula

-Si ella misma en persona, la mujer gato sigue viva-respondió molesto

-No seas irrespetuoso-regaño Riruka

-Bien, ahora Yachiru llama a tu amiga Nel por que la necesitamos lo mas pronto posible aquí, necesito ver a Rukia y sin ella no la encontraré-

-Esta bien, pero Nel-chan vive lejos- advirtió la pequeña

-No importa que la traigan, cuando ella esté aquí, partiré de inmediato-


End file.
